Quieres una vida normal?
by ryuu-chan24
Summary: dos rubios se ven obligados a vivir una vida muy diferente a la que estan acostumbrados,como es que llegaron ahi? podran salir? querran hacerlo? yaoi ita/dei sasu/naru
1. Chapter 1

De repente aquel irritante sonido llego de la nada, taladrando fuertemente sus oídos. Todo su cuerpo le dolía horrores, sobre todo su cabeza y aquel atronador sonido no hacia mas que aumentar su dolor, quiso ignorarlo refugiarse entre las cobijas y lo hizo, se escondió debajo de ellas como si estas fueran un muro aislante de sonido.

Los recuerdo llegaron de golpe atormentando más a su cabeza. ¿Estaría muerto? … no, eso no, el cielo seguramente no existirían los despertadores, una risa seca salió de su boca, como si en verdad alguien como el pudiera ir a ese lugar. Pero, también estaba demasiado mullido y a gusto como para estar en el infierno. Adema son recordaba haber sido golpeado de muerte por el joven con el que había peleando minutos atrás.

Pesadamente y en contra de su voluntad empezó abrir sus ojos, aunque las cobijas encima de el no ayudaban a ubicarse, se destapo dejando entrar una tenue luz a sus ojos. Paseo sus ojos por el lugar al parecer se encontraba en una habitación, si se ponía a divagar en ello era la habitación de alguien no mayor de 25 y no menos de 16, pero el que iba saber de adolecentes normales, si el jamás fue uno. Se incorporo tratando de reconocer algo, pero nada llegaba a su mente, si había algo obvio es que no era la cueva, no era un hospital y tampoco era una celda. El lugar estaba algo desordenado, había ropa tirada en algunas partes del piso que estaba cubierto de una alfombra beige, pinceles y algunas pinturas de oleo o gises igualmente regados y que milagrosamente no ensuciaban ninguna parte de la casi alfombra blanca.

Estaba la cama individual con sabanas en combinación amarillas y verdes en donde se encontraba semi recostado. A un lado un buro de 4 cajones, donde se encontraba el despertador y una foto familiar a la que no presto atención, delante de la cama había un escritorio con –lo que el rubio identifico- como un extraño aparato. Y a lado del buro con vista a la ventana había un restirador lleno de hojas blancas, bocetos, colores y algunos carboncillos Por ultimo había dos puertas una blanca que no contrastaba mucho con las paredes azul claro del cuarto y otra de color caoba. Alguna de esas dos tenia que ser la salida.

Hizo a un lado las cobijas y se levanto, no sin antes observar su ropa, -una camisa blanca de manga larga que le quedaba unas dos tallas más grandes y un pantalón negro a su medida- eso no era suyo definitivamente. Quien fuera el que lo había llevado hasta ahí había tenido el descaro de hasta cambiarle la ropa interior, busco por debajo de la cama y alrededor de la ropa tirada, incluso había descubierto que la puerta blanca era un closet por estar en busca de su capa de akatsuki, su protector frontal o su bolsa de arcilla, pero ni rastros de nada.

Se puso a pensar un momento mientras se sentaba en la silla enfrente del escritorio, no recordaba mucho, excepto que peleaba con el mocoso del kyubi, a lo mejor había sido capturado pero las celdas no eran así de ostentosas. Se paro de la silla y camino descalzo atreves del cuarto hasta la puerta de caoba esperando que fuera la salida. Giro la perilla y para su fortuna estaba abierta. Ahora lo único que tenia que hacer era indagar acerca de su paradero.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

No sabia donde se encontraba, hacia a penas unos minutos - quizá segundos- peleaba con un tipo rubio de akatsuki y ahora estaba en aquella habitación. A diferencia del rubio anterior, no lo había despertado un reloj, si no un mal cálculo a la hora de girar sobre la cama, que provoco un doloroso golpe en su parte trasera. Había sobado sus caderas y en ese instante cayo en cuenta que no estaba en su casa, ni en la casa de alguno de sus amigos, o en el hospital de la hoja, y ahora ahí sentado en el suelo se había dedicado a recordar. Recordó la pelea con akatsuki y nada más. ¿Qué había sido de el? ¿Fue capturado? ¿Planeaban quitarle al kyubi? ¿O ya lo habrían hecho? Ante la ultima pregunta se quito tan rápida y torpemente la parte superior de su ropa sin siquiera notar que esa no era su ropa, no la encontró, eso lo perturbo de sobre manera, por no decir que también lo asusto. Corrió con desesperación atreves de ese cuarto...si asi se le podía llamar.

Estaba bastante desordenado, hecho un caos y casi una zona de batalla. Había ropa tirada por todas partes e incluso comida de hace semanas, a eso acompañaban discos, y cuadernos, de hecho no se podía apreciar de buena forma la alfombra beige y tampoco se veía bien en color azul de las paredes pues estaba tapizada de poster tanto de bandas como de dibujitos -anime- estaba igualmente amueblado que el cuarto anterior exceptuando el restirador, pero en su lugar había un estéreo.

Abrió la puerta y camino cuidadosamente por el pasillo, para no ser descubierto por el enemigo. Era un largo pasillo, la habitación de la que había salido era la ultima y le seguían dos puertas mas de su lado izquierdo y otra mas delante de el. Las paredes y la alfombra eran iguales a las de su habitación y en sus muros colgaban fotos familiares pero eso no le importaba al rubio en ese momento si no salir de ahí. Se quedo quieto al oír la puerta del a lado abrirse, lo habían descubierto y no tenia con que defenderse pues había salido de la habitación sin buscar sus cosas de shinobi, pero eso si, siempre daría una buena pelea sin importar que.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Abrió la puerta pretendiendo salir, cuando noto una silueta frente a el, ambas partes guardaron silencio unos segundos después de que la puerta estuviese abierta en su totalidad y luego…

—TUUUUUU! — gritaron al mismo tiempo, ambos señalándose acusadoramente, viéndose a los ojos, azul contra azul.

El rubio mayor no espero un segundo más y se fue contra el rubio menos para atacarlo. Tomo impulso para ganar velocidad pero sus movimientos fueron bastante lentos para un ninja, hubiera podido asegurar que una tortuga lo hubiera hecho más rápido. El menor sonrió triunfante pues pudo esquivar ese golpe con gran facilidad, aprovecho la lentitud del otro para esquivarlo y propinarle una patada lo mas rápido que pudiera pero al parecer tubo el mismo problema que el mayor.

Deidara había pensado atacarlo con el c-4 pero no tenia su arcilla con el aun así, miro sus manos como añorando aquel poder y fue cuando lo vio, sus manos estaban limpias, lo que antes eran sus lenguas eran una palma perfectamente humana, eso lo altero.

—Que me hiciste? ¡ — gritaron al mismo tiempo

—Yo? — volvieron a gritar juntos

—Mejor dime donde me trajiste u´n— grito el mayor

—No se de que me hablas, si el que me trajo aquí fuiste tu! —objeto gritando el kitzune

—Traerte? De ser por mi estarías muerto u´n— bramo el pelilargo agitando su brazo fuertemente mientras señalaba al chico frente a el.

—Pues por mi igual ttebayol! —el menor se fue contra el mayor de nueva cuenta, con tanta fuerza que ambos terminaron forcejando en el piso mientras rodaban.

—Basta ustedes dos! — grito una tercera voz que subía las escaleras, lo suficientemente fuerte para que ambos rubios quedaran estáticos viendo a la recién llegada.

Frente a ellos se encontraba una mujer de brazos cruzados y al parecer muy enojada. Sus ojos azules lo daban a saber, sus largos cabellos caían en cascada debajo de su espalda y baja y un poco más allá, tenia un tono de piel no muy blanco pero tampoco muy bronceado. Naruto se quedo en silencio mirándola un rato, era sumamente familiar y dentro de el sintió un extraño sentimiento de nostalgia.

—Quien demonios es usted u´n? —pregunto irritado el rubio mayor sacándose al kitzune de encima. La pregunta al parecer solo hizo enojar mas a la mujer cuyo enojo se veía reflejado en una pequeña venita en su frente.

—Como…dijiste ttebane? — pregunto intentando contener su ira que a lenguas saltaba en el tic de su ojo izquierdo

—Que, Quien demonios es usted? — Respondió retador diciendo cada palabra con cierta lentitud—Sorda u´n— soltó susurrando esto ultimo.

—Como…— a estas alturas a la mujer ya la rodeaba un aura negra bastante pesada—Como me dijiste mocoso del demonio? —exploto la pelirroja propinándole un tremendo coscorrón que dejo al rubio mayor fuera de combate— Te faltan años para llamarme de esa forma! Como te atreves ttebane? — gritaba histeria la ojiazul mientras sacudía a Deidara una y otra vez.

Naruto solo miraba la escena, ajeno a lo que realmente pasaba se preguntaba quien era aquella mujer, no la había visto antes pero tenia la sensación de que si, como en un sueño, algo en ella le llamaba la atención. Unos pasos que subían rápidamente por la escalera llamaron su atención, por ella iba llegando una cuarta persona.

—Que pasa aquí? El desayuno se enfría —comento un rubio muy similar a Naruto. El nuevo rubio miro a naruto y luego a los otros dos que seguían discutiendo, no pudo hacer mas que reír ante lo que veía.

—cuarto?... — susurro el menor al ver llegar al yondaime.

Deidara se encontraba en el piso con una muy enojada pelirroja encima suyo que no paraba de sacudirlo —Anda repítelo, repítelo! — gritaba Kushina — Nada mas eso me faltaba, que un mocoso como tu viniera a faltarme al respeto! —Siguió sacudiéndolo — Escúchame bien ttebane, esa no es la forma de hablarle a tu madre mocoso— La pelirroja dejo de agitarlo, ambos sus rubios se miraron entre aterrados y confundíos sin llegar a comprender nada de lo que sucedía.

—Eh?... — Soltaron los pequeños rubios al mismo tiempo. La única mujer en la habitación decidió dejar al pelilargo en el piso y se levanto parándose junto a su esposo, cruzando sus brazos en señal de que estaba bastante molesta.

—Vamos cariño no te enojes tan temprano— Calmo el mayor de los rubios sosteniendo a la mujer por los hombros y frotándolos un rato.

—Que no me enoje? Pues dile a tus hijos que no me hagan enojar ttebane—

"Tus hijos" esa palabra resonó en la mente de ambos pequeños rubios, dejando sus maltrechos cerebros en blanco, con esa palabra repitiéndose una y otra vez en forma de eco en sus pequeñas mentes.

—Niños, Por que no le piden disculpas a su madre? —Pidió el adulto pelirrubio. Y de nuevo en forma de eco ahora sonaban y rebotaban por sus cabeza las palabras "Su madre" —A todo esto, por que la hicieron enojar?

—Estos dos estaban apunto de matarse— respondió Kushina antes de que los ojiazules pudieran reaccionar.

—Chicos ya habíamos hablado de esto, son hermanos no deben pelearse por…— el resto de la oración se fue al demonio, si antes tenían problemas para digerir la palabra madre e hijos la palabra "Hermanos" no hizo mas que empeorar su estado mental— Y como familia poder superarlo — termino con sus sabia palabras el mayor.

—Her…—dijo el pelilargo

—Ma…— continuo el kitzune

—Nos?... — terminaron los dos juntos. Tanto Deidara como naruto se levantaron a toda velocidad pues ninguno había hecho mayor esfuerzo por levantarse de su lugar.

—Yo no soy hermano de eso! —gritaron los dos rubios al unisonó terminando con un ttebayo y un u´n respectivamente. Minato rio ante la sincronización de ambos.

—De que hablan, si son como gotas de agua— obvio Kushina

—Yo no me parezco a eso! — volvieron a gritar juntos con muletilla incluida. Minato y Kushina rieron juntos esta vez.

Que no se parecían?, ambos rubios y de ojos azules, de piel tostadita, con un carácter si no igual perecido en algunas formas, terminaban la mayoría de sus oraciones con una extraña muletilla –igual que su madre- y para colmo tenían tremenda sincronización, pensaban lo mismo y lo decían al mismo tiempo.

—Bueno, ya, ya, el desayuno esta listo bajemos y desayunemos en paz— sugirió Minato.

—Pero yo de verdad no estoy jugando! — se apresuro el pelilargo — Yo no se quienes son ustedes — afirmo un tanto nervioso al no saber absolutamente nada .

—Dei, que es lo que… — antes de terminar su frase Kushina volteo a ver al menor de los rubios que lo miraba igual de confundido que el akatsuki— Naru que paso…

—Yo tampoco se… quienes son— interrumpió a la pelirroja colocándose a lado de Deidara. La pareja se miro asustada y luego a sus hijos. Si estaban jugando, no les hacia gracia.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Los rubios no supieron como pero terminaron dentro de lo que parecía ser un carruaje que se manejaba sin caballos, cuyos asientos estaban colocados de forma paralela dándole la espalda a los de enfrente- entiéndase un auto- Kushina preocupada le había dicho a su pareja que encendiera el auto, ella como pudo le puso un gorro y una bufanda a ambos pequeños agarro un mano de cada una llevándolos a rastras al coche. Minato había abierto la puerta del vehículo previamente así que la ojiazul solo los empujo dentro.

Arrancaron poco después que la pelirroja subiera al coche y gritara histérica "al hospital rápido". Naruto miro fascinado como el medio de trasporte en el que iban se movía sin necesidad de que un animal lo impulsara.

—Que fantástica cosa funciona con chakra? — pregunto entusiasmado el kitzune poniendo un amplia sonrisa mientras pegaba su cara a la ventana. Sus padres intercalaron miradas y miraron al pequeño uno por el retrovisor y la otra por encima de su hombro

—Ve mas rápido ttebane! — Minato obedeció y piso el acelerador.

Por su parte Deidara intentaba con todas sus fuerzas sujetarse al asiento, sus ojos ya estaban convertidos en un par de espirales que no dejaban de dar vuelta, su sano color tostado ahora era un verde pasto muy antinatural —Mo…mocoso…—llamo la atención del zorrito agarrándole uno de sus brazos, este lo miro curioso pero aun feliz por el descubrimiento de la maravillosa maquina en la que viajaban— Dame, arcilla, prefiero volar…— se acostó a lo largo del asiento poniendo su cabeza en las piernas de naruto. A lo contrario de lo que pudiera hacerle a es villano dejo que se recostara dándole suaves palmaditas en su espalda.

—No volar en una ave de arcilla da mas vértigo que un carruaje? — pregunto inocentemente el rubio. Los adultos adelante decidieron ignorar esa pregunta y rezar por llegar rápidamente al hospital.

Tardaron 15 minutos aproximadamente en llegar a la clínica, en cuanto el auto estuvo parado Kushina abrió la puerta del copiloto, la cerro de golpe, agarro al chico que tenia del lado de su auto el rubio pelilargo, lo puso en su espalda con una fuerza sobrenatural y se puso a correr. Deidara ya de por si mareado por la situación no hizo mucho por evitar la posición tan incomoda en la que la pelirroja lo tenia. Intento sujetarse de los hombros de la mujer pero iba demasiado rápido así que la mitad de su cuerpo que no era sujetada por la ojiazul iba volando, chocando contra enfermeras, pacientes, aparatos cardiológicos, paredes, etc., tan apura y concentrada en llegar al ultimo piso de aquel sanatorio que ignoro por completo el elevador y subió a toda prisa por las escaleras haciendo que el rubio se golpeara con cada escalón que ella subía. Por fin y para suerte del rubio, Kushina había logrado llegar al ultimo piso, su cabeza no tendría que soportar otro escalón mas, pero la mujer continuo arrastrándolo hacia una oficina.

—Tsunade-sama! — entro empujando la puerta si llamar antes dejando caer al ojiazul al piso de un azotón. La exuberante rubia se levanto del escritorio en el que estaba, vestida con un traje formar color gris, una blusa lila que asomaba por su bata blanca y se acerco a la alterada mujer.

—Que pasa Kushina? — pregunto curiosa ante la actitud de la ojiazul

—Mis hijos, no se que paso con ellos ttebane— comento preocupada volteando su mirada al pelilargo que aun se encontraba tirado en la puerta, casi muerto de tanto golpe que había sufrido. Luego intercalo su mirada al par de rubios que iba llegando.

A diferencia de Kushina, Minato había mantenido la calma, dejo que su pequeño hijo kitzune saliera del auto y lo escolto hasta el elevador que esperaron pacientemente. El pequeño zorro corrió hacia el semimuerto akatsuki y empezó a picarlo.

—Oye tío akatsuki, tienes que ver algo genial ttebayo! — comento el rubio de lo más feliz—es algo así como una caja que sube para que no tengas que usar las escaleras es muy divertida y tiene un montón de botones *-*

—_V...

—Oba-san— Grito Naruto corriendo hacia donde ella — ne oba-san puedes decirme donde estamos, no tengo idea de lo que pasa aquí ttebayo!

—A quien le dices vieja mocoso! — exclamo dándole un coscorrón al rubio que solo agarro su cabeza ante el impacto y se puso a sollozar

—Tranquila mamá ya hablare con ellos después— aclaro Minato acercándose a l menor de "sus hijos"

—Ma…má? — repitió naruto prestando atención, no había entendió mucho hasta le momento pero si Minato se estaba autoproclamando su padre y el había dicho mamá a la viejo eso significaría que…

—Joder que todos aquí son familia u´n! — grito Deidara recuperándose desde el piso

—Tiene razón la oba-san es muchas cosas pero no mi abuela eso me daría un infarto ttebayo! — apoyo el kitzune —Además se supone que las abuelitas son viejas, lindas y hacen galletas esa tía tiene mucho busto además no le gustan las galletas prefiere el sake— aclaro sonriendo con las manos detrás de su cabeza

—Lo que me faltaba en este pueblo de locos que la gondaime fuera mi abuela — se quejo el akatsuki

Tsunade vio con detenimiento a los dos pequeños rubios, físicamente se veían bien… bueno dejando de lado los golpes del pelilargo. La exuberante rubia, se acerco a su escritorio y apretó un botón entre tantos del teléfono. Llamo a su asistente y le pidió que prepararan un consultorio especial. En las siguientes dos horas sufrieron todo tipo de exámenes médicos, desde muestras de sangre hasta tomografías, pruebas psicológicas y matices. Pero todo estaba bien. Dejo a los dos pequeños en un enorme cuarto del hospital y procedió a hablar con sus padres a solas.

—Parece un caso de perdida de memoria, pero muy inusual, ellos pueden recordar varias cosas pero no coinciden con lo que vivimos actualmente… es como si vivieran en otra época— Minato abrazo a Kushina para darle fuerza.

—Entonces que pasara con ellos? —pregunto el rubio mayor.

—Me atrevo a decir que ni yo lo se, necesitare ver como progresan y si es alguna clase de epidemia

—Epidemia? — pregunto espantada la pelirroja

—al parecer no es un caso aislado… hay otros dos chicos que están pasando por lo mismo, les presentare a sus padres.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En el cuarto se encontraban naruto y Deidara en las primeras dos camas, habían entrado en silencio y ocupado cada uno una cama respectivamente. Uno se acostó y el otro simplemente se sentó. La habitación era muy grande como para 6 pacientes, solo que una cortina de color verde los separaba de las otras cuatro camas. El color blanco de toda la habitación estaba volviendo loco al pelilargo, jamás le habían gustad los hospitales "olía a enfermo" decía. Así que no iba a ellos aunque se estuviera muriendo… de cualquier forma no tenia muchas opciones, no podía ir a una clínica, su posición como ninja renegado se lo impedía, pues podían capturarlo.

—ttebayo cual era tu nombre? — pregunto tiernamente el zorrito

—Deidara mocoso, estábamos peleando deberías aprenderte los nombres de tus enemigos u´n! — le regaño el mayor

—Seguro que tu ni te acuerdas del mío ttebayo —reclamo

—Claro que me acuerdo…eres…el…mocoso…del kyubi… lalo… o yuki…o algo así— desvió su mirada avergonzado, no creyó que el mocoso lo retara

—Naruto— le miro mal

—Tienes nombre de comida

—Y tu cuerpo de niña

Un leve tic apareció en el ojo del mayor, como odiaba esa comparación. Lo hubiera golpeado pero un ruido detrás de la cortina los alarmo. Sonaba como cuchicheos y reclamos en voz muy, muy baja. Por lo que se entendía discutían, y los pequeños ruidos de forcejeo se escuchaban claramente, mas sin embargo si la habitación hubiera tenido un ruido normal no se hubieran escuchado. Los rubios se miraron mutuamente y asintieron, a paso lento se acercaron a la cortina y dando se valor a la cuenta de 3 jalaron la cortina.

Se sorprendieron con lo que vieron… y unos pocos segundos después enrojecieron. En un enorme malentendido habían visto a un sexy chico pelinegro de cabello largo encima de un azabache igualmente guapo debajo del obviamente mayor. Forcejeando… o lo había estado haciendo hasta el momento de ser descubierto. El silencio reino unos segundos, ambos mayores se miraron y así mismo hicieron los menores.

—Sasuke? — grito alarmado y totalmente rojo el otro rubio simplemente guardo silencio

—Dobe?...que haces aquí? —pregunto serio. Vio el estado del pobre rubio rojo hasta a las orejas, sin dudas se veía adorable, sabia que ocasionaba ese tipo de sensaciones en las personas, pero no creyó que naruto seria tan obvio al demostrarlo, pero luego miro a su acompañante que lo veía igualmente rojo… intento comprender y lo hizo rápidamente, es decir no se necesitaba ser un genio para entender.

—No es lo que parece! — grito rápidamente empujando a su hermano, se paro y acomodo su ropa.

—Sasuke cállate—le ordeno su hermano junto a el

—Tu no me des ordenes itachi— le miro retador

—No sabes lo que esta pasando y si ellos son como los demás— le recordó

—tsk— fue su llana respuesta

—Que tenso ttebayo— comento naruto poniendo nuevamente sus manos sobre su cabeza.

—Uchihas bastardos, deja que se maten de una vez no quiero volver a ver el sharingan en mi vida— sentencio el rubio mayor empujando al kitzune al otro lado de la habitación y jalando la cortina nuevamente. Pero tan pronto como la puso en su lugar alguien mas la volvió a abrir.

—Sabes que es el sharingan? — pregunto el mayor de los uchihas, tratando de parecer calmado y agarrando a Deidara por los hombros y atrayéndolo hacia el. Este se sonrojo un poco por la cercanía

—C…cl…claro que se, con el me derrotaste y me uní a akatsuki u´n

—Entonces… ustedes están en la misma situación que nosotros— intervino Sasuke.

—Y..alguien sabe que sucedettebayo?


	2. Chapter 2

A pesar de que el sol se encontraba en un punto considerable, la habitación en la que se encontraba estaba totalmente a oscuras. El no era del tipo que entraba en pánico, así que desde la enorme cama en donde se encontraba se dedico a analizar la situación. Miro hacia ambos lados sin sentir alguna presencia, nada en realidad. Un poco alterado se levanto de la cama matrimonial cubierta por sabanas rojas y negras, observo detenidamente la nada modesta habitación.

Pudo distinguir los pocos rayos de sol entre los espacios de las cortinas del enorme ventanal, se acerco a el y abrió las cortinas de un solo golpe. Sintió los rayos del sol quemar sus ojos pero no le importo, de hecho le sorprendió que pudiera ver con tal perfección. No medito mucho en eso pues se dedico a observar el hermoso panorama que se presentaba la ventana. Un hermoso jardín lleno de arboles frondosos, rosales y una que otra flor que no distinguía del todo desde ahí todos estos haciendo un pequeño camino hacia un reja enorme.

Regresos sus ojos al cuarto mirando cada detalle, la alfombra debajo de la cama, la pequeña sale enfrente de ella que solo constaba de dos sillones y una mesita de centro con vista a la chimenea y aun extraño aparato arriba de esta. No conforme con eso, tenia una pequeña biblioteca personal con tres enormes estantes repletos de libros. Un escritorio bien esquipado con un montón de cajones, un pequeño porta lápices, un extraño aparato que no pudo identificar junto a otro más pequeño que tampoco supo que era.

Sigilosamente se dirigió a una pequeña puerta abriéndola lentamente para asegurarse que nadie hacia guardia en ella, mas no encontró mas que un amplio closet lleno de ropa bien acomodada y planchada, zapatos perfectamente ordenados, algunos perfumes, y un espejo de cuerpo completo (era un enorme guardarropa .) cerro esa puerta y se dirigió a otra que estaba mas al fondo junto a su cama, la abrió con mas decisión encontrándose con un lujoso baño, volvió a cerrar la puerta y camino hacia una ultima que estaba perpendicular al cuarto.

Respiro hondo mientras giraba la perilla y asomaba su negra cabellera por la puerta, al verse solo, camino sigilosamente por el corredor se encontró a través de un pasillo lleno de puertas color caoba sujetas a paredes grandes que hacían oscurecer la mansión con su color azul marino a pesar de que los candelabros de cristal que colgaban estuvieran prendidos. Camino con sumo cuidado atreves de este pasando de largo las puertas, se detuvo hasta parar en una vasta escalera, casi sacada de un cuento de hadas, con su dorado barandal y su alfombra roja que daba al recibidor y la salida.

Apenas y bajo dos escalones cuando algo se le hecho encima sin miramientos, provocando que ambos cuerpos rodaran sobre los escalones hasta llegara un pequeño descanso.

Como pudo se defendió, se extraño tanto al no poder activar su sharingan y se preocupo aun más al no sentir su chakra salir de su cuerpo para atacar. No supo como exactamente como, pero logro intercambiar los papeles, no por nada era un buen luchador, coloco ese cuerpo debajo del suyo y miro a su atacante, para sorprenderse enseguida vio esos ojos negros tan profundo como los suyos.

—Sasuke? — interrogo sorprendido aflojando su agarre. Este al sentirse liberado aprovecho para golpear a su hermano mayor en el estomago y alejarlo unos cuantos metros escalera abajo.

—Donde demonios me trajiste? —exigía una respuesta una buena— Si este es uno de tus trucos baratos no caeré tan fácilmente—

—te equivocas no fui yo el que te trajo aquí— respondió con calma mientras se levantaba. El pelinegro menor hizo una mueca de disgustos y corrió nuevamente hacia su hermanos con el puño en alto.

—Deja de mentir! — grito el menor antes de lanzar un golpe al mayo, que esquivo fácilmente.

—No es mentira, yo tampoco se donde estamos y si te calmaras un poco podríamos saber que sucede— comento tranquilamente mientras esquivaba los golpes de su hermano menor. Este solo rio ante lo dicho.

—Crees que voy a creerte eso? — pregunto sin dejar de lanzar un golpe tras otro. No tenia la misma rapidez que antes o la fuerza pero una pelea era una pelea.

Viendo que no llegaría a ningún lado con su hermano se dedico a esquivar los golpes que llegaban uno tras otro. De repente pudo notar como alguien mas se hacia presente la habitación con voz impotente en algo que parecía un grito.

—Que creen que están haciendo— clamo una voz potente, imponente, un tanto aterradora. Ambos la reconocieron, giraron la cabeza lentamente tal película de terror en donde sabes que el fantasma esta ahí pero tienes que voltear a verlo. Con elegantes pasos se acerco al par de jóvenes que lo miraban llenos de confusión y miedo.

El azabache menor dejo el ataque para centrar su atención en la tercera persona de la habitación. Si eso era broma no era divertido. Retrocedió un par de pasos, miro a su hermano logrando captar la misma confusión que el tenia y si Itachi mostraba aquella expresión era, por que actuaba muy bien , o no tenia la mas mínima idea de lo que pasaba.

—Que? Parece que estuvieren viendo un muerto

—Es que… tu… estas muerto—balbució el mayor de los hermanos sin terminar de creer que Fugaku estuviera ahí, parado frente a el, con aquel porte arrogante, esa mirada indiferente, ese semblante serio y lo mas importante de todo VIVO!

—Que tonterías estas diciendo? — contesto con el mismo tono con en que hablara anteriormente.

El silencio reino unos minutos cuando se unió a ellos una cuarta persona caminando con una amplia y cálida sonrisa, cada uno de sus pasos rodeados por un aura llena de amor, ternura y felicidad. Mikoto, con paso tranquilo se acerco a itachi tomo ese joven rostro en sus manos y con una caricia intento reconfortarlo, hizo lo mismo con Sasuke unos minutos después. Para luego ir junto a su marido tomándolo del brazo sin dejar de sonreír.

—Vamos chicos no peleen tan temprano, se supone que somos una familia.

Ambos quedaron paralizados, sin palabras en la boca y uno de los dos solo se fue a estampar contra el piso, mientras otro aun digería lo que pasaba.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

—Jooo dos grandes Uchihas vencidos por la impresión u´n — se burlo el rubio mayor al terminar de escuchar la historia.

—jajajajajaja el teme se desmayo jajajaja— reía naruto agarrando sus estomago

—Cierra la boca usuratonkashi— se indigno el menor mirando hacia otro lado tratando de evitar que vieran el pequeño rubor rosa que traía. —Además hubieras actuado igual si estuviera en mi lugar— se defendió.

—Estamos en la misma pero yo llegue despierto al hospital— siguió riendo a sus anchas— cierto, cierto, teme no vas a creer esto— comento el pequeño rubio emocionado saltando de lugar en donde estaba y yendo hacia donde el pelinegro se encontraba.

—Hey no seas tan familiar Dobe, te recuerdo que aun somos enemigos— le regaño el menor de los uchihas alejándose de el.

—No seas amargado ttebayo— reclamo el kitzune haciendo un puchero que solo hizo sonrojar mas al pelinegro. Itachi solo rio, su pequeño hermano podía ser tan obvio y al parecer el pequeño rubio no se daba ni por enterado. —Y yo que iba a darte una noticia grande— se quejo por lo bajo

—Bueno… puedes decírmela desde donde estas no?

—es verdad ttebayo! A que no te lo imaginabas al parecer en este extraño mundo el cuarto hokague es mi papá— comento sonriente el kitzune. La sonrisa de itachi se borro por no decir que casi se atraganta con su propia saliva.

—Aaah! No entiendo que pasa— se quejo el rubio mas grande revolviendo su cabello suelto, pues no le había dado tiempo de amarrarlo. — Que se supone que pasa aquí u´n? — pregunto preocupado

—Sabemos que no es un genjutsu pues Deidara hasta donde se no puede caer en ellos— el mencionado se sonrojo un poco, no tenia conciencia de que itachi sabia cosas sobre el.

—A lo mejor es magia ttebayo—acoto el rubio, todos lo miraron inmediatamente tanto Deidara como Sasuke estaba a poco de golpearlo e itachi simplemente no quiso cambiar su expresión.

—No digas idioteces! — gritaron al mismo tiempo el rubio mayor y el Uchiha menor.

—Bueno y que haremos u´n?

—No generalices rubio, yo no pienso trabajar en equipo— sentencio el Uchiha menor

—Teme tenemos que hacerlo, hasta saber que esta pasando al menos ttebayo

—Naruto-kun tiene razón, hasta no saber que nos depara es mejor mantenernos juntos— intervino el mayor de los ahí presentes. El Uchiha menor chasqueo la lengua sin mucho interés.

—Ya que— sentencio finalmente con obvia molestia

—Y brillante señor Uchiha…— nótese el sarcasmo de la oración salida de los labios del rubio mayor — Cual es el "brillante plan"? u´n — pregunto con cierto desdén mientras jugaba con la punta de sus cabellos.

Era una buena pregunta pues no se había puesto a pensar en eso. —Yo digo que le sigamos la corriente será como tomar vacaciones ttebayo— sonrió el kitzune dejándose caer en la camilla como si se quitara un peso de encima.

—Como crees? — volvieron a gritar al unisonó el menor de los Uchiha y el mayor de los rubios.

—Es una buena idea— agrego el mayor de los presentes, atrayendo la atención de todos— Podríamos intentar investigar por nuestra cuenta, pero solo obtendremos información si actuamos como ellos quieren.

—Y como hacemos eso si no sabemos nada u´n— reclamo el rubio mayor, empezaba a creer que tanto tiempo hablando había acabado con la cordura del Uchiha.

—Ellos piensan que tenemos alguna enfermedad o un golpe, podemos usarlo a nuestro favor, solo es cuestión de mantenerse en contacto—

El rubio iba acotar algo mas, cuando se escucharon sonoramente unos pasos, el eco en el hospital los hacia resonar mas, así que como pudieron volvieron a sus respectivos lugares. Itachi y Sasuke detrás de la cortina y Deidara y naruto fingiendo estar acostados en la camilla. A la habitación llego la exuberante por delante seguida de los familiares de ambos pares de hermanos.

—Bueno pueden irse, medicamente no tienen nada… pero los llamare de nuevo para hacerles mas pruebas— aclaro la muy proporcionada mujer.

—Mis bebés ttebane— se lanzo Kushina sobre ambos rubios— Dios mío todo esto por los golpes…casi mortales… que les he dado cuando hacen algo idiota— sollozo la ojiazul

—Señora no me deja… respirar u´n— comento Deidara tratando de zafarse inútilmente del abrazo de la mujer. A esta se le aguaron lo ojos inmediatamente y rompió en u llanto bastante singular. — Joder entienda que tiene fuerza de gorila u´n—poco a poco el agarre se fue aflojando, pero antes de que el rubio pelilargo pudiera dar gracias a dios la siniestra cara de la pelirroja se viro hacia el.

—Que fue…lo… que… intentaste…insinuar? — menciono pausadamente la pelirroja mientras acorralaba al rubio hasta el final de la camilla. Lo agarro por el cuello y sin ningún remordimiento empezó a sacudirlo haciendo que la cabeza del rubio golpeara contra la pared una y otra vez— Crio del infierno todavía que te tuve 9 meses en mi vientre te atreves a decirme esas cosas—grito la pelirroja aun sacudiéndolo

Los pelinegros… los 4 pues tanto los dos hijos como los padres que llegaron junto con la médica rubia, observaban la escena curiosos sin entender muy bien lo que pasaba. El rubio menor solo reía divertido y el mayor tratando de detener la incontenible ira de su esposa.

—Que familia mas enérgica— sonrió dulcemente Mikoto mientras se acercaba a sus hijos.

—Loca querrás decir— corrigió Fugaku seriamente

—Ne, Itachi… crees que ellos…podrán hacerlo?— pregunto refiriéndose a la situación, es decir su familia era mas seria y menos llamativa, pero al parecer la familia que le había tocado al rubio era mas… mas… pues mas como naruto… entonces tal vez, no habría tanto problema.

—no lo se, ahora estoy preocupado por la salud mental de Deidara— susurro en contestación viendo al pobre rubio caer de la camilla sin energía alguna y con un montón de chichones en su rubia cabecita.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Era una pequeña y modesta cocina integral, todo en uno, la estufa, fregadero, horno y alacenas de un bonito color negro. El refrigerador en una de las esquinas del cuarto di concordaba de los demás reluciendo un blanco brillante. Las paredes eran pintadas en un bonito color amarillo paja que relucía ante los muebles de madera.

Los cuatro estaban sentados en aquella pequeña mesa rectangular de la cocina, de frente a frente en parejas de dos, de un lado un rubio y una pelirroja, cada uno con una taza de te. Y del otro dos rubios uno de cabello largo y otro de cabello corto ellos con una taza de chocolate caliente enfrente.

—Bien…— rompió el silencio el mayor de lo rubios presentes— Al parecer su abuela no entiende muy bien lo que pasa, pero nos recomendó que habláramos con ustedes por si recordaban algo— explico tranquilamente, tomando entre su mano la mas cercada de su esposa—Así que creo que es prudente presentarnos, ya que al perecer no nos recuerdan del todo— acoto un poco triste ante la sola idea de que sus hijos no volvieran a llamarlo papá.

—En ese caso…— interrumpió la pelirroja—Mi nombre es Kushina Uzumaki ttebane— se presento haciendo una pose un tanto exagerada, subiendo el pie a la mesa con las manos en la cadera, el kitzune quedo un tanto maravillado mientras el de la roca tenia una gota resbalándole de la cabeza al igual que su "progenitor" — mi edad no interesa, era enfermera en el hospital al que fueron recientemente, pero ahora soy ama de casa y lo mas importante… — enterneció su expresión para decir lo que seguía— … soy su madre— sonrió lo más dulce que pudo, provocando un sonrojo en los tres rubios. —Naruto tu solías decirme ma´ y Deidara mami, pero teniendo en cuenta su condición pueden decirme como mas les acomode.

—Yo soy Minato Namikaze soy su padre tenían los mismo motes conmigo y soy profesor en la academia a la que Deidara asiste— resumió el rubio mayor sonriendo a sus dos hijos.

—Entonces…podían contra algo de nosotros ttebayo? — pregunto el kitzune tratando de sacar algo de información.

—Claro ttebane! Que tal si empezamos contigo? — sonrió la pelirroja agarrando la mano del menor.

—Hai! — respondió entusiasta. La pelirroja se paro de su lugar y camino hasta llegar detrás del rubio menor, rodeándolo en un sobreprotector abrazo. Naruto sintió por un momento como su corazón dejo de latir, el calor que trasmitía Kushina le hacia sentir tranquilo, querido. Cerro los ojos para disfrutar de lleno la sensación, "con que eso era el amor maternal" se dijo así mismo, comparando los tantos abrazos que se había dado con Iruka, pero era tan intensamente diferente, era mejor.

—Te llamas Naruto Uzumaki, pero creo eso pareces recordarlo, tienes 15 años, estas en el primer año de la preparatoria, te gusta comer ramen, peor no te gustan las verduras, te gusta la jardinería, eres impulsivo, algo travieso, no eres muy bueno en la escuela pero siempre estas dando lo mejor de ti— concluyo revolviéndole el cabello.

—Y tu…— volteo a ver a Deidara para acercarse a el también

—Paso— dijo Deidara poniendo sus manos entre el y la ojiazul, para que no se acercase mas. Al principio Kushina no entendió el por que del rechazo, sin embargo lo dejo pasar, únicamente poso su mano en la rubia cabeza y sonrió para proseguir.

—Tu, eres mi querido primogénito, Deidara Namikaze— el pelilargo se estremeció un poco, preguntándose mentalmente cuando fue la ultima vez que escucho su nombre a lado de un apellido — Tienes 19 años y estas en el primer año de tu carrera de artes, y eso es lo que amas el arte, desde esculpir hasta pintar, eres todo un artista, te fascina el bakudan, por lo que tengo que hacerlo especialmente para ti cuando todos queremos ramen, eres muy exagerado y te enojas con facilidad…pero digamos… que eso… tal vez… y no estoy asegurando nada… lo sacaste de mi… eres muy perseverante y siempre has defendido tus ideales.

—Y eso lo sacaron de mi— interrumpió el mayor de los rubios.

—Hay una cosa que no entiendo ttebayo— rasco su cabeza un par de veces

—Que es? — pregunto curioso el supuesto padre.

—Si somos hermanos… por que tenemos apellidos diferentes ttebayo— el pelilargo asintió, el kitzune no era tan idiota como aparentaba, ni el mismo había notado ese pequeño detalle.

—Oh eso… es perdí piedra papel o tijeras con su madre—comento el rubio sonriendo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

—Yo quería que ambos llevaran mi apellido, y su padre estaba de acuerdo, pero me pareció injusto así que hicimos una competencia, al final gane el derecho de llamara naruto como quisiera— clamo poniéndose en pose de victoria.

—Que genial mamá! — exclamo naruto de lo mas entretenido. Se arrepintió por un momento y lo dio a demostrar tapándose la boca, es que le había salido tan automático. Kushina no pudo evitar sonreír enternecida y abrazarlo con cierta gratitud.

—Parece que no te costara nada acostumbrarte— susurro muy por debajo el pelilargo

Después de una larga platica activa por parte de ¾ partes de la familia, los habían mandado a bañarse. Naruto rogo por varios minutos al mayor que le dejara bañarse con el y a fin le fue concedido una vez mencionada la frase " es para hablar de la investigación ttebayo". Deidara no estaba muy acostumbrado a eso de las familias felices, aun cuando Onoki le había adoptado, criado y enseñado durante vario años. Pero eso no remediaba el horrible pasado que trataba de ocultar.

El agua estaba caliente, lo suficiente. Increíblemente los dos habían cabido perfectamente en la bañera, gran virtud de sus cuerpos pequeños. El rubio se había divertido lanzándole agua al mayor y este por inercia había seguido el juego, no supo exactamente cuando pero esa pequeña guerra de agua lo había hecho divertirse bastante. Hasta había entrado un poco en confianza ese niño si que era vivaz.

—Wow tienes tu otro ojo ttebayo! — exclamo sorprendido el menor al ver que Deidara hacia todo su cabello hacia atrás.

—Claro que lo tengo u´n… ni que fuera un ciclope

—No… pero tal ves eres como kakashi y tenia un sharingan en tu otro ojo

—Ni de broma!, odio esos ojos u´n

—A mi medio me asustan… son raros ttebayo— acoto intentando hacer burbujas de jabón con sus dedos unidos

—Y por que los odias? — pregunto tiernamente el kitzune lleno de curiosidad.

—Por que desprecian mi arte u´n

—Joo y yo creí que al teme le gustaba el arte, siempre me estaba regañando por lo inculto que era ttebayo

—Yo no hablo del mocoso, hablo de itachi-san… el es a quien odio, al otro tío ni lo conozco u´n

—Pero itachi-san se ve muy amable ttebayo … aunque cuando lo vi la primera vez lo confundí con Sasuke— rio al recordarlo

—Como puede ser eso, itachi-san es mas "cool" que su hermano u´n—soltó de repente el mayor, no hubo tiempo de retractarse, se había escuchado fuerte y claro, no pudo hacer mas que sentir el calor acopiarse en sus mejillas

—Del odio al amor hay un paso no ttebayo? — se burlo naruto, obteniendo como respuesta la esponja en medio de su cara. — Que agresivo ttebayo— se quejo sobando su cara.

—Si tú lo has empezado u´n

—Sabes…deberías ser mas amable con Kushina-san… después de todo se supone que es nuestra madre ttebayo— sonó como un dulce regaño, pero regaño a final de cuentas.

—Esa mujer esta loca u´n— se defendió. "Madre" hace mucho que ese termino había salido de su vocabulario, ni para insultar a sus enemigos lo ocupaba.

—Bueno es que la haces enojar— rio, mientras enjuagaba el champo del cabello del mayor.

—Que hay de ti u´n? parece que los conocieras de toda la vida, no es bueno confiar tanto en las personas—

—Bueno… es que yo siempre quise unos padres ttebayo. Una linda mamá que me abrazara por las mañanas y un genial papá con el cual jugar— hablo un tanto nostálgico, pero feliz.

—Que gracioso… yo deseaba no tenerlos— susurro, permitiendo que la suave caricia en su espalda le relajara.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En otra casa en un enorme comedor, la situación se repetía, todas las cabecitas negras estaban presentes viéndose fijamente, en especial a la 5ta cabeza negra que con una sonrisa un tanto burlona miraba sin perder detalle de los movimientos de los hermanos Uchiha. Ambos incómodos ante las miradas y aquella falsa pero tétrica sonrisa decidieron ignorar al invitado, ya tenían suficientes problemas.

—Sasuke, itachi no sean maleducados y saluden— ordeno el padre en tono enérgico

—mhh— fue el saludo de ambos al mismo tiempo dando apenas una mirada al presente. El padre no pudo hacer mas que fruncir mas el ceño… si se podía, mientras Mikoto reía un poco.

—vamos, vamos chicos, con mas energía. Después de todo Sai-kun es su primo favorito— animo la madre.

Ante tales palabras Sasuke no pudo hacer mas que desencajar su cara. ¿en maldito momento todo se había torcido asid e raro?. Itachi solo abrió los ojos un poco y deseo en lo mas profundo de su ser que Sasuke no hiciera nada estúpido, pero era Sasuke… y al parecer esa noticia no le había gustado nada.

—Ni de coña ese tipo seria de mi familia! — grito ante la sorpresa de todos el invitado solo ensancho mas su sonrisa. Y así como lo dijo, su copia barata jamás ni en sus peores pesadillas tendría derecho a llevar el apellido Uchiha.

—Sasuke— apremio su padre a manera de regaño, el pequeño Uchiha se calmo pero no dejo de mirar con ínfimo desprecio al que ahora le sonreía con tanta falsedad. —Bueno debido a su condición medica— prosiguió el padre— No has dado la recomendación de hablar con ustedes acerca de la vida que llevaban aquí, así que planeo ser breve.

Ambos asintieron, Sasuke por poco y había olvidado el tono en que su padre solía dirigirse a el, su forma de ser, pero para su mala suerte ya lo había recordado bien.

—Ustedes son Uchiha y espero que actúen como tal, siempre han sido estudiantes sobresalientes y a pesar de su condición, espero que eso no cambie. — ambos chicos asintieron.

—También queremos que si tienen alguna duda, problema o se sientan mal sean libres de acudir a nosotros— continuo esta vez Mikoto aun con su encantadora sonrisa maternal.

—Bueno…— contesto itachi— creo que nos gustaría saber que tipo de actividades debemos cumplir—

—Oh bueno, como Sasuke tiene 16 esta en la preparatoria, generalmente toma clases de piano en las tarde y esta en el club de kendo de su escuela— dijo su madre poniendo una mano sobre su barbilla como tratando de recordar— En sus tiempos libres suele leer o cuidar de esa… extraña serpiente que adopto como mascota. Sin mencionar que los fines de semana suele ir a clases de natación y esgrima el domingo— Sasuke lo pensó por un momento el por que de tantas actividades pero lo dejo pasar— En cuanto a Itachi, el esta en el ultimo año de la carrea de economía y es el mejor de su clase al igual que Sasuke, el ya no tiene tanto tiempo libre así que lo poco que tiene se la pasa leyendo pero cuando era mas chico hacia un montón de actividades como Sasu, por eso sabe tocar el violín, equitación, igual tenia clases de esgrima y su club antes de entrar a la universidad era el mejor en el club de tenis— finalizo la madre con orgullo.

—Tía Mikoto no deberías alabarles tanto se les puede subir a la cabeza— dijo Sai

—Tu crees? — pregunto preocupada Mikoto

—Claro en especial a Sasuke-kun, todo lo que le dices se le va al cabello por eso lo tiene tan alzado—

—Cierra el pico— reclamo Sasuke, intentando calmar sus deseos asesinos lamentándose internamente. Por que de todos EL tenia que ser familiar suyo.

Lo odiaba tanto pues se había convertido en la persona mas cercana a naruto una vez integrado nuevamente el equipo siete, y ver que el se creía irremplazable, hasta parecía que lo habían hecho apropósito, ambos tan idénticos pero tan diferente por que, por supuesto, el era mucho mejor que ese clon de quinta. Peor, era imaginarse la estrecha relación que seguramente se había formado entre ellos dos, pues naruto tenia ese extraño poder de conquistar todo lo que tenia alrededor y el lo sabia mejor que nadie.

Se dio por finalizada la reunión familiar, después de horas de pequeñas historias y recuerdos, lo único que habían logrado averiguar era todo su árbol genealógico por parte de su padre, una gran cantidad de recuerdos graciosos por parte de su madre y un gran dolor de cabeza por parte de Sai.

El mayor se dirigió a su habitación en compañía de su madre que le dio las buenas noches con un beso en la frente, una vez a dentro se dedico a resumir su recién adquirida información para contarle a los rubio… —Deidara…— lo medito por un tiempo, había algo que no cuadraba… pero después de unos cuántos minutos había logrado dar con un pequeño inconveniente en su plan de investigación…

Como iba a encontrarse con los rubios… si no tenia idea de donde demonios se encontraban?... si, era un gran plan mantenerse en contacto mientras investigaba… solo que… no había forma de hacerlo.


	3. Chapter 3

Para alguien como el estar alerta era primordial, no solo por fuera una regla básica en el mundo ninja, si no por que personas como el no podían fiarse de nadie o relajarse ante cualquier situación. Incluso la hora del sueño para el, se había vuelto un estado entre consiente y dormido, su cuerpo cuidadosamente entrenado para reaccionar ante cualquier movimiento bruco o ruido, se ponía en defensa casi automáticamente. Se podría decir que incluso podría llegar a matar dormido.

Fue por este mismo instinto que ahora tenia entre su manos a su nueva presa, agarrada por el cuello, solo era cuestión de minutos para que la victima cayera en manos de la muerta por la falta de oxigeno.

Las manos se cerraron mas al sentir como su contrincante intentaba separar sus manos —Dei…gh..da…ra — susurro con el poco aire escapándose de sus pulmones al chico que le estrangulaba sin piedad.

Podía verlo en sus ojos, ni siquiera estaba consiente de lo que hacia. Su mirada semi dormida solo reflejaba un profundo vacio sin un ápice de brillo, como si estuviera poseído.

¿Como había terminado así?

El rubio por ordenes de su "nueva" progenitora, que lo había ido a despertar con una dulce caricia en el cabello, siendo a penas las 6 de la mañana; tenia que despertar a su ahora "hermano" Deidara. Toco varias veces, pensando que aquel estridente sonido llamaría su atención mas no escucho contestación alguna, abrió la puerta, fue acercándose paso a pasito hasta llegar a la cama del rubio mayor. Lo miro dormir tan solo unos segundos, estaba un poco asombrado; aquel acecino de sangre fría parecía todo un angelito cuando dormía, una imagen muy tierna.

No queriendo mucho despertarlo, lo movió un poco pero no respondió, intento hacerlo un poco mas fuerte, y ahí fue cuando, sin previo aviso el mayor se avía abalanzado sobre el kitzune agarrándolo del cuello comenzando a asfixiarlo.

Lo primero que pensó el menor fue que había caído en una trampa, lo mas seguro es que todo fuera una farsa montada por los akatsuki para intentar controlar al kyubi, si maldijo a si mismo por caer en tan ridícula emboscada. Pero algo no andaba bien, el ya no tenia al kyubi lo había demostrado al no tener el sello en su estomago. Miro al mayor como pidiéndole con la mirada que se detuviera. Fue ahí cuando entendió, que a pesar de tener los ojos semiabiertos, el rubio realmente no estaba ahí.

Hizo un ultimo esfuerzo, levanto su mano y con toda la fuerza que quedaba intentó darle un puñetazo en la cara. Que mas bien termino por ser una cachetada por la poca coordinación de sus movimientos en ese momento. Pareció funcionar, pues el agarre fue aflojándose, el ojo visible del rubio parpadeo un par de veces, mirando confundido al menor, este aprovecho para alejarse lo mas que pudiera del akatsuki y recuperar el aliento.

Deidara no supo muy bien como pasaron las cosas, pero una vez se ubico, corrió hacia donde se encontraba el menor para auxiliarlo.

—Que demonios te pasa ttebayo? — se quejo el menor llevando las manos a su garganta.

—Lo siento…—susurro, el pequeño lo miro extrañado mas vio sincera culpa en su mirada—aun así, es tu culpa u´n no debiste entrar y despertarme así— le regaño

—Claro yo iba a saber que tenias el habito de estrangular personas cuando despiertas ttebayo— ironizo sobando su garganta. El mayor le miro mal

—Si realmente hubieras crecido en el mundo ninja en que crecí, harías lo mismo— ambos rubios se miraron quedando en un incomodo silencio, el kitzune se sintió mal, creyendo haber arruinado la mejor oportunidad que tenia para que el más grande confiera en el y trabajan juntos con aquel comentario. El mayor por su parte, empezó a recordar cosas que creía no regresarían a su cabeza, por su propio bien quería encontrar la manera de regresar a casa lo mas pronto posible.

—Niños apúrense el desayuno esta listo—llamo Minato asomando su sonriente cabeza por la puerta.

Ambos asistieron y bajaron juntos por las escaleras. Si había que verle algo bueno a lo que recién sucedió, era que: al menos había sido Naruto quien fuera despertarle en vez de Kushina, el kitzune esta mas que feliz de haber tomado su lugar, nunca había tenido madre así que no tenia ni la menor idea que como seria perderlos… peor no iba a averiguarlo. Ahora se tendría que ofrecer todos los días a despertar al mayor para proteger a su madre.

Olieron la comida, el aroma dulce se esparció por el lugar llamándoles y logrando sacar una sonrisa a ambos rubios, que como niños pequeños corrieron hasta el origen del comedor, peleando por quien seria el primero en entrar a la cocina. Naruto fue el primero en entrar tomando uno de los tres lugares vacios, aquel que había ocupado la noche anterior mientras hablaba con los adultos. Kushina no perdió el tiempo y puso frente al menor un enorme plato de hotcakes mientras revolvía su rubio cabello y le sonreía maternalmente.

Deidara en vez, se quedo parado en la puerta viendo al espacio, llamando la atención de los integrantes que le esperaban en la mesa. Simplemente no pudo evitar regresar a esos recuerdos de la infancia que juraba había olvidado. Pero ahí se encontraba de nuevo, parado en el pórtico de la puerta de un humilde comedor, como cuando tenia 4 años, esperando que aquella mujer le diera permiso de entrar, esperando que fuera uno de esos días en que aquella persona recordaba que tenia un hijo que alimentar.

—Deidara estas bien? — pregunto preocupado Minato al ver palidecer cada vez mas a su primogénito, había dejado el periódico en la mesa y caminado hasta donde el pelilargo se encontraba parado. El rubio asintió nervioso, evitando el contacto que el rubio mayor parecía querer darle al alzar su mano par tocar su frente. Por poco y olvida que no estaba mas en aquel lugar. —Entonces siéntate a desayunar— sonrió el rubio un poco dolido por la actitud de su retoño.

El pelilargo se sentó en la mesa, al lado del kitzune, sin saber muy bien que decir o como actuar, hacia ya tanto que no comía junto a alguien mas, incluso con Sasori, pues siendo marioneta el tipo no tenia el gran apetito. De repente frente a el apareció un plato repleto de hotcakes tanto como el de naruto, solo que este ultimo ya se había comido mas de la mitad de los suyos. La pelirroja sonrió tan dulcemente como lo había hecho momentos antes con el menor, logrando sacar un ligero sonrojo al akatsuki. Aquella mujer era realmente el estereotipo de mamá cariñosa… cuando estaba de buenas.

—Adelante cómelos o se enfriaran — apresuro la ojiazul

—P…puedo? U´n— pregunto en voz baja, sorprendiendo a la pelirroja. De alguna forma esto se estaba saliendo de sus manos, otro recuerdo se agolpo en su mente, uno doloroso, donde el niño por primera vez intento comer sin permiso de aquella persona y termino amarrado fuera de casa… Tenia que salir de ahí, no estaba dispuesto a recordar más.

—Que pregunta, claro que puedes ttebane— sonrió la pelirroja tratando de ocultar su preocupación— Todo lo que quieras cariño— dijo mientras besaba la frente de su "hijo". El realmente quería salir de ahí… pero, había algo que se sentía tan bien que lo dudaba por un momento.

—Gra…gracias Kushina-san u´n— le había costado… y vaya que le había costado, pero fue amable. Sin embargo pudo ver el los ojos tristes de la pelirroja que algo de lo que dijo había estado mal, eso lo hizo sentir algo confundido y… triste.

—Acabe ttebayo—exclamo el menor llamando la atención de los presentes.

—Bien cariño, ahora sube y ponte el uniforme— ordeno la pelirroja al menor— Tu también apresúrate o llegaran tarde, hay ropa limpia en tu armario— se dirigió esta vez al pelilargo.

—Uniforme? — pregunto el kitzune extrañado — Para que?

—Por que hoy irán a la escuela— Exclamo Minato

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o.

Había que ver lo insistente que era su ototo cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza, toda la noche había pasado vigilando a su hermano mayor. Y este ultimo lo sabia, no era un idiota y el menor era por demás predecible. Su reacción era lógica hasta cierto punto, solo se aseguraba de que Itachi no dañara de nuevo a sus padres.

A pesar que Itachi le dijera que no tramaba nada, el menor paso sus palabras por el arco del triunfo, había estado de celador todo el gran parte de la tarde y toda la noche enfrente de su puerta. El mayor realmente lo veía innecesario, como creía ese tonto hermano menor que pasaría por la misma tragedia una vez mas, por el mismo dolor, era masoquista pero no para tanto.

A demás ya tenia suficiente castigo, no dormir por las noches atormentado por las pesadillas una tras otra aun cuando soñaba despierto. Y ahora que no tenia aquel jutsu bloqueador de memoria los recuerdos se volvían nítidas imágenes, casi las podía tocar. Intento no pesar en eso.

Los tenia de regreso, era lo importante, volvería a abrazar a su madre y platicar con su padre, por que a pesar de que aquel pasado que sello el destino del clan Uchiha el los amaba. Y veía en este extraño mundo una nueva oportunidad para su familia y se aseguraría de que en este mundo siguiera así.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hicieron su primera parada después de 30 minutos, el pobre rubio de cabello largo tenia un color verde intenso, apenas en ese pequeño lapso el pequeño rubio hubiera jurado que el pelilargo había pasado por todos los tonos de verde conocidos incluso casi le besa los pies a Minato cuando se detuvieron.

El destino, era un edificio grande, realmente gigantesco un enorme patio era la entrada al recinto, guiado por un pequeño camino de piedras que llevaba a la entrada principal. Los arboles se levantaban imponentes con su altura, mientras eran mecidos suavemente por la suave brisa que pasaba. Lo mas llamativo de aquellos, eran los cerezos a punto de aflorar, pues por las pequeñas rendijas entre rama y rama pasaba tenuemente la luz dando un aire casi romántico, jardineras rodeaban los arboles que al parecer daban la vuelta al lugar.

Justo en medio, casi siendo opacado por la naturaleza decorativa del lugar, se encontraba un edificio, de 4 pisos de altos, totalmente tapizado de pequeños ventanales que dejaban a penas asomar a los salones y pasillos. De un color gris, un poco triste en la opinión del menor, pero se comenzaba con una linda torre lateral donde yacía un reloj (similar al big ben)

Naruto bajo emocionado maravillado con el lugar, no era tan grande como es hospital pero se veía interesante, agarro la mochila naranja con vivos azul marino que su madre había ayudado a preparar (echando libros lápices todo lo que su niño pudiese utilizar) corrió asta la reja de la entrada olvidándose de las personas con las que venia minutos antes.

—Con que esta es la escuela ttebayo—dijo mas para si, no le emociono mucho el hecho de ir a ese lugar a estudiar eso no era su estilo, pero Kushina le dijo que tenia un montón de amigos y eso es lo que mas quería averiguar .

—Naruto—llamo Minato acercándose a su hijo —No se te olvide esto—dijo extendiéndole un lazo rojo que Naruto no supo que hacer con el—Cuídate mucho, vendré por ti en la tarde así que te veo aquí al terminar, de acuerdo? No te alejes demasiado—finalizo dándole un beso en la frente al kitzune que se sonrojo un poquito pero después sonrió, esto realmente le estaba gustando.

Deidara por su parte, como pudo se arrastra hasta la puerta que el pequeño rubio dejado abierta, quería salir de ese maldito invento del demonio que le revolvía el estomago. Apenas y había sacado su manita cuando Minato se acerco a la puerta.

—¿Dei que haces? — Pregunto el rubio mayor curioso a lo que el pequeño balbuceo algo que no pudo entender—A nosotros todavía nos faltan 10 minutos de camino—sonrió el rubio cerrando la puerta del coche. Deidara cambio de un color verde a uno azul.

—…— por no decir que casi se suelta a llorar.

Naruto vio como el coche se marchaba y decidió seguir su camino a aquella institución, atravesó la reja de acceso y se detuvo a mirar el enorme árbol de cerezo que adornaba la entrada. Camino derecho hasta llegar al primer edificio, había muchas gacetas miles (exagerando) de ellas colocadas en filas todas enumeradas.

El rubio saco de la bolsa del pantalón del uniforme aquello que Minato le entrego recién, era un papelito que envolvía un extraño lazo rojo t que portaba en orden varios números. Decidido a seguir las indicaciones se amarro el extraño lazo en la frente eso sustituiría su banda.

Leyó:

Gaveta 308

Edificio 3

2do piso

Salón 2-3

Miro atentamente, al parecer los números iban en un orden, así que lo primero que tendría que hacer seria buscar su gaveta, siguió la secuencia de los números hasta llegar al 300, entonces presto mas atención hasta dar con un pequeño cuadrito blanco cuyo numero resaltaba en letras doradas como todos los demás, a excepción de que tenia un pequeño zorrito dibujado, al parecer con crayola, no pudo evitarlo y sonrió con nostalgia. ¿Quien diría que extrañaría a ese zorro?

Sacudió su cabeza, no era momento para pensar en eso. Abrió la gaveta encontrándose común par de zapatos deportivos blancos, le pareció algo inusual pues el ya tenia zapatos en es momento. Así que decidió ignorarlos, lo mas probable es que fuera una extraña costumbre de aquel lugar.

Continúo su recorrido esta vez dando la vuelta al edificio principal. Aun seguía la vereda de arboles haciendo sobra y un pequeño murmullo de hojas moviéndose. Exactamente atrás del primer edifico se hallaban otros dos, de tres pisos, uno menos que el primero y al parecer mas importante. Hasta la parte inferior izquierda de edificio venían unos números, en el primero un 2 y en el segundo un 3, pues el edificio principal portaba orgullosamente un numero 1. Ingreso en aquel segundo edificio y subió por las escaleras, los pisos inferiores parecían mas bodegas que salones supuso lo que buscaba se encontraba en el segundo piso como el papelito lo indicaba.

Paso por varios salones hasta topar con su ultima indicación, una placa anunciaba su destino señalado el 2-3 en color negro brillante. Deslizo la puerta corrediza, sintiendo como el aire pasaba atreves de el, gracias a una ventana abierta. Dio paso para infiltrarse dentro del salón, mas se detuvo al ver una silueta conocida.

Sintió un pequeño pinchazo en el corazón, uno que lo lleno de una alegría inexplicable pero a la cual estaba acostumbrando. No lo resistió y tampoco tenia ganas de contenerlo así que tomo vuelo y corrió hacia donde su acompañante miraba fuera de la ventana. Lo tomo desprevenido tanto así que ni siquiera le dio tiempo de pararse correctamente provocando que ambos fueran contra el suelo.

—Teme! —grito el pequeño rubio aferrándose al cuerpo del moreno

—Maldición Naruto! No te avientes así a la gente— le regaño el ojinegro tratando de sobar su adolorida espalda.

—Perdón— se disculpo el rubio rascando su cabeza, parándose y ayudando al Uchiha menos a ponerse de pie. — Sasu-baka que haces aquí ttebayo? —pregunto inocentemente el rubio

—Pues al parecer aquí estudio, creo que es obvio— dijo señalando el uniforma, que consistía en un pantalón de vestir gris una camisa blanca de manga larga, un saco azul marino con el logo del instituto y una corbata roja. Se miraron mutuamente analizándose y es que a ojos del rubio Sasuke se veía tan genial en ese uniforme que hasta le había sacado un ligero sonrojo.

—Te vez bien teme— alago rascando su mejilla el azabache se sonroso levemente también— Mejor que esa ropa tan rara y cabaret que usabas antes— se burlo

—Que dijiste Dobe? , mira que no soy yo el que se anda paseando como un puntito naranja fosforescente en medio del campo de batalla, hasta parece que no te enseñaron discreción— se defendió el menor de los Uchiha, barriendo al rubio con la mirada.

A decir verdad ese uniforme no solo le sentaba bien a el, como Uchiha obviamente todo resaltaba maravillosamente (la modestia), pero el rubio parecía hecho totalmente para ese traje, hasta le daba un aire de ingenuidad y ternura. Lo miro nuevamente apreciando cada detalle para grabarlo en su memoria, pero…. Algo no cuadraba muy bien en la linda visión que observaba.

—Hey dobe…que tienes en la frente? —pregunto poniendo la mano en su frente temiendo la respuesta del rubio

—Oh esto?.. — agarro la punta de una de las citas— Mi papá…digo Minato-san me lo dio… pero es un lazo muy raro es mas grande de un lado que de otro y termina en punta de este lado

—Serás usuratonkachi ¡! — le regaño el moreno—Eso es una corbato no van en tu cabeza van en tu cuello- finalizo señalando la propia.

—Pero eso es muy estúpido sasu-teme como es que la gente se pondría cosas en el cuello como si fueran nikkens— se defendió el rubio inflando sus cachetes

—Es una cuestión de etiqueta, tarado— siguió gritando mientras se acercaba un poco mas al pequeño envolviéndolo en algo parecido a un abrazo intentando desatar el nudo que sostenía la corbata en la frente del rubio. Las mejillas de este se tiñeron de un leve rosa, hace tanto que no tenia tan cerca al teme que hasta le costaba fingir lo que sentía.

—Wow, este mundo es extraño en verdad ttebayo— siguió la platica para que el moreno no notase su nerviosismo.

—Si lo piensas bien, mas extraño es el nuestro, No lo crees? — pregunto ahora pasando la corbata por el cuello del blondo y empezando a anudarla sin retroceder un paso de aquella agradable cercanía.

—No realmente, ne teme donde aprendiste a hacer eso? — pregunto señalando la cinta roja que ahora colgaba perfectamente amarrada a su cuello

—Aprendí esta mañana— comento orgulloso, pasando una de su mano por la mejilla del rubio. Siguió aquel impulso que había tenido desde hace ya algunos años y marco lentamente las marcas que recorrían sus mejillas, el rubio trago en seco, la seguridad en la mirada del Uchiha menor no hacia mas que ponerlo mas nervioso.

De repente en tan solo un parpadeo, el rubio que tenia frente a el había desaparecido. Confundido miro a todas partes encontrando lo que buscaba a su izquierda como a metro y medio de donde el estaba, siendo sostenido y apachurrado por aquella molesta imitación barata suya. Incluso en esta realidad sabia como joderle la vida.

—No mates a Naru-chan Sasuke bastardo— decía con aquella sonrisa tan característica y que el otro moreno tanto odiaba. Es decir no conocía muy bien a ese sujeto pero ver que se había convertido en su remplazo en la vida de naruto lo hizo enojar, y hasta… solo por seguridad… lo había mandado a investigar.

—Oye tu suéltalo! — grito al ver al moreno más pálido abrazando posesivamente al ojiazul. Se aclara no por celos, un Uchiha jamás sentiría algo como aquello, era solo que el rubio no necesitaba tantas muestras de afecto.

—Por que Sasuke-kun? Te molesta? Se burlo sínicamente frotando su mejilla contra el kitzune solo para provocar mas al otro.

—Amn…Sai…me lastimas— fue lo primero dicho por el rubio, la verdad es que estaba algo molesto, le estaba gustando la atención del teme.

—Pero Naru, si te suelto sasu-bastardo te lastimaría mas, no puedo permitir que le pase algo a tu lindo rostro— se excuso pegándose aun mas

—Por que el teme iba a lastimarme ttebayo? — pregunto sonriendo. Era verdad que en el mundo ninja que dejaron atrás quería hasta matarlo, pero las esperanzas de rubio decían que ahí seria diferente, que serian amigos, permanecerían juntos mucho tiempo, sin soledad o deseos de venganza. Sai lo miro extrañado perdiendo aquella sonrisa.

—Por que se odian a muerte…— el rubio que sonreía hasta ese momento dejo de hacerlo poco a poco, como si lo que recién escucho lo procesara lentamente. Esto no paso desapercibido para ninguno de los dos morenos, en especial para el portador del sharingan que por instinto se acerco al ojiazul al sentir una punzada rasgarle el corazón por ver la luz de esa radiante sonrisa apagarse.

Estaba a punto de volver a tomar la mejilla del kitzune entre sus manos, olvidando al espectador silencioso que en aquel momento miraba extrañado la escena, cuando…

—Sa-su-ke-kun! — se escucho un estridente chillido, el moreno para cuando vio ya tenia a una muy conocida plasta rosa rodeándole en un muy fuerte abrazo.

—Sakura? — mencionaron al unisonó el blondo y el moreno, el primero contento y el segundo fastidiado. La mencionada al ver su nombre mencionado por los labios del ojiazul no hizo mas que poner una mueca de asco. La recién llegada portaba femeninamente el uniforme que consistía en una falda tableada un saco como el de sus compañeros, una blusa manga larga blanca y en vez de corbata el frente era adornado por un enorme moño rojo. Su cabello largo era apenas sostenido por una diadema blanca.

—Naruto estas molestando a Sasuke-kun otra vez? — grito la ojiverde aferrándose ahora al brazo del moreno

—Eh?, pero si yo no he hecho nada Sakura-chan— se escudó el rubio

—Mentira! Seguramente estabas insultando a Sasuke-kun y provocándolo como siempre lo haces, a leguas se nota que no tienes educación—Lo insulto barriéndolo con la mirada de arriaba abajo. Naruto por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió ofendido, a pesar de que le había costado hacerse amigo de la peli rosa en konoha esta volvía a ser la niña prepotente de antes. —Y bien Sasuke-kun donde iremos hoy? Me llevaras cenar? Al cine mas caro? Me llevaras de compras? Me muero por contarle a Ino cerda para que se muera de la envidia— hablaba sin parar la peli rosa

—Por que yo te iba a levar a algún lado? — respondió desdeñoso sacando su brazo de las garras de la chica

—Oh Sasuke-kun no me digas que lo olvidaste de nuevo?, si te estuve mandado un millón de mensajes por el celular, hasta te envié un memo por correo— seguía hablando y hablando

—Amn…Haruno-san…— hablo Sai con un poco de miedo, lo otro dos chicos lo miraron un poco sorprendidos, desde cuando el moreno llamaba la chica por su nombre, eso definitivamente los sacaba de lugar.

—Cállate Sai, vamos Sasuke-kun recuerdas que días hoy no es verdad, has un esfuerzo— dijo melosa la chica pegándose mas hacia el pelinegro.

—No— respondió secamente

—Pero Sasuke-kun hoy es nuestro aniversario de 4 meses de novios!

Ambos ninja se quedaron pasmados. El moreno palideció totalmente casi quedando al mismo tono de piel que Sai si no es que mas, y el rubio tenia mas que partido el corazón, solo intentaba ocultar sus ojos de los presentes. Mientras que un muy atento sai observaba la escena bastante interesado, al parecer muchas cosas iba a cambiar y esto se veía de lo más atractivo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Se arreglaba la corbata negra, la verdad es que estaba algo cansado. Pero a su parecer su hermano se había llevado la peor parte al quedarse despierto toda la noche despierto para espiarlo, aunque había sido divertido ver la reacción del serio "vengador Uchiha" al enterarse que tendría que ir al colegio ese mismo día, sin haber descansado nada, y mas divertido fue escucharlo quejarse por tan ridículo uniforme ( si se notaba que el Uchiha menor sabia de moda, si no hay que ver su atuendo al entrenar con orochimaru). Se imagino a su pobre hermanito semidormido en todas sus lecciones, todo por andar de paranoico.

Pero a el no le había ido mejor, aun que, por diferentes razones no pudo conciliar el sueño, igual tendría que soportar todo el día en lecciones como cuando era un pequeño niño en la academia ninja. lo bueno es que al menos el no tenia por que usar un uniforme como Sasuke, pero en cambio, debido al renombre y buen porte Uchiha tendría que vestir de forma un poco mas formal que el resto de las personas que acudían a aquel lugar.

Bajo de la modesta limosina, negra y blindada, llevando unos pantalones de mezclilla azul marino casi negro, una camisa roja manga larga un saco negro y la molesta corbata anudada a su cuello. Miro así enfrente viendo como se extendía el panorama de su vida estudiantil en eso que todos llamaban universidad.


	4. Chapter 4

Sentía todo su cuerpo adormecido debido al sueño, algo en su cabeza le impedía levantarse, no sabia muy bien si era el dolor o el olor a manzanilla conjunto con las suaves manos que acariciaban tiernamente las finas hebras negras de su cabello. El chico rezo internamente que fuera el blondo quien lo estuviera haciendo. Su cabeza no lograba captar muy bien que ocurría ojala que aquel sueño loco de hace apenas unos segundos hubiera desaparecido, ser novio se Sakura era una muy mala pasada de parte de su cabeza, abrió lentamente sus ojos carbón, permitiendo que la luz del ambiente cegara instantáneamente su vista, enfoco mejor, visualizando una habitación enteramente blanca, estaba acostado en una camilla cubierto por una manta muy delgada, apenas y resaltaban el escritorio, la silla y el estante color gris dentro del cuarto, las fotografías de anatomía a lo largo de la pared de enfrente le daban una idea de en donde se encontraba. Enseguida toco su cabeza llena de vendajes, suspiro aliviado, al parecer todo aquello no había sido más que un horrible sueño.

—Sasuke-kun! Ya despertaste— grito de repente una voz chillona. El aludido volteo lentamente, como si de película se terror se tratase; ahí a su lado sentada en un pequeño banco se encontraba la pelirrosa que hasta entonces aparentemente había cuidado de el.

No pronuncio palabra, en cambio dejo que las expresiones de incertidumbre en su cara hablaran por el. ¿Dónde se encontraba?¿Que hacia ahí?¿Que había pasado? ¿Por qué aquella maniática estaba junto a el? Sakura, a pesar de haber vuelto a ser tan fastidiosa como antes, no había perdido su inteligencia y pudo comprender lo que Uchiha se preguntaba.

—Ay Sasuke mi vida! — clamo abrazándose a el —No se que te habrá hecho el imbécil de Naruto! — bramo en un tono mas grave que el suyo— Pero azotaste contra el suelo y golpeaste tu hermosa cabeza— aclaro con su voz mas dulce,una pregunta menos—Y luego entre, Sai-kun y el tarado ese te trajeron a la enfermería, ese rubio quería quedarse pero no te preocupes Sasuke-kun lo corrí como se debe— se elogio la pelirrosa. Pero si Naruto no estaba aquí por que estaba aquel olor a manzanilla, tan de pronto llego la idea, se fue, pues recordó que su pequeño problema colgaba su cuello.

—Estaba tan preocupada por ti Sasuke-kun— chillo la ojiverde aferrándose mas a el—La enfermera dijo que no había visto a una novia tan dedicada— continuo glorificándose — Estaba tan avergonzada cuando lo dijo— dijo poniendo sus manos en sus pequeñas mejillas sonrojadas

—No me interesa—respondió con cierto desdén —Sakura hazte a un lado me estorbas—Dijo tan fríamente como fue posible

—Sasuke...kun… — menciono extrañada mas para ella misma que para el otro.

—Ya despertaste? —interrumpió la enfermera que recién entraba, portando un vestido negro entallado y una bata blanca…Anko?! Aquel lugar cada vez se ponía mas raro —Bien eso significa que no paso nada ahora lárguense a clase—ordeno la chica sentándose en una silla giratoria y sacando unos cigarrillos de su bata.

La chica pelirrosa asintió, apremiando al pelinegro para que el también se apurara a salir.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Por otra parte, el rubio se sentía decaído y lo daba a demostrar, pues en vez de esa brillante sonrisa llena de alegría e hiperactividad, estaba en uno de los tantos asientos del salón con la mira nostálgica a la ventana: La verdad era que jamás había estado preparado para escuchar las palabras, Sasuke, novio y Sakura en la misma oración, al menos que la frase llevara un nunca o jamás de por medio. Lanzo un quinto suspiro al aire ante la mirada atenta de Sai quien lo vigilaba desde su asiento. Lo peor de todo era que sin culpa alguna la pelirrosa lo había corrido de la enfermería con palabras altisonantes y de una forma muy grosera. Otro suspiro mas salió y Sai juro que si había otro el alma se le saldría el cuerpo.

—Anno… Naruto-kun ese es mi puesto—llamo una voz suave y un tanto tímida, el chico giro sin mucho animo la cabeza, mas abrió grande los ojos al encontrarse con Hinata.

—Hinata! —grito entusiasmado—Tu también estas aquí! —continuo, poniéndose de pie para ir a abrazarla.

—Na… na… Naruto-kun—balbuceo la chica completamente colorada, tan mareada y apunto de desmayarse. El blondo ajeno las reacciones de la chica siguió abrazándola como si hubiesen pasado siglos desde la ultima vez

—Si le haces eso desde temprano no aguantara el resto del día—intervino la voz de otra persona de forma socarrona. El rubio volteo hacia la entrada sin soltar a la chica entre sus brazos. Su cara de incertidumbre cambio a una de alegría inmensa al ver a otros dos de sus queridos compañeros. Un chico castaño con ojos de rasgos felinos, era extraño verlo sin aquellas marcas en sus mejillas pero sin duda era el, acompañado de un chico piel albina a pesar de que venia con el uniforme tenia una enorme chamarra blanca cubriéndole le cabello, sus ojos cubiertos por unos lentes de marco negro, callado.

—Kiba, Shino—grito emocionado dejando caer al suelo a la ojiblanco mientras el corría a recibir a los recién llegados— Ustedes también están aquí, estoy tan feliz!— grito abrazándoles igual que a la primera. Los chicos que estaban siendo abrazados voltearon a verse, extrañados por aquel comportamiento.

—El muy temprano para ponerse cariñosos—-comento una nueva voz en un extraño tono neutral, todos voltearon a ver al dueño de la voz, la cara de Naruto no podía deslumbrar mas, ahí parado en puerta con lo brazos cruzados y porte serio entraba el pelirrojo, sus ojos verde agua se posaron en el rubio sonriéndole leve,emte para saludarle.

—Gaaaara! —grito a todo pulmón. El quería mucho al pelirrojo, el mismo lo había definido ya "eran iguales", lo único malo y que los separaba era la distancia ese tan abrumador viaje de 3 días…si eras ninja. No tardo ni un segundo en separarse de sus amigos y correr a los brazos del ojiverde, que ante el acto no supo como responder (era sabido que no solía ser muy afectuoso) —Que gusto que estés conmigo también!—aun no sabia que pasaba pero si su amigo le necesitaba, le correspondería, mas, lo mucho que pudo hacer fue colocar sus manos en los hombros del rubio, también, volteo hacia donde los demás preguntando con la mirada lo que sucedía, obteniendo por respuesta un "no lo se" corporal por parte de Kiba.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un muy irritado moreno seguido de una llorosa pelirrosa que desde que había dejado lo enfermería no había hecho mas que seguirlo gritando "Sasuke-kun" aquí y allá. La mirada carbón solo se enfureció mas al ver al pelirrojo ahí, como le odiaba, pues sabia muy bien que si tenia un rival para el corazón del blondo(y que de verdad tenia posibilidad) ese era el kage

—Y este que demonios hace aquí?! —exploto el pelinegro en un sutil ataque de ira casi suplicando que no fuera cierto

—Teme ya estas mejor? — pregunto el rubio pasando por alto la rabieta del azabache para sorpresa de todos, soltó al pequeño pelirrojo y camino hasta quedar enfrente del Uchiha como para asegurarse de que realmente estuviera bien

—Mejor?! Mejor?! Como voy a estar mejor si este sujeto esta aquí jodiendo mi vista— vocifero señalando acusadoramente al pelirrojo— Este debe ser el mismo infierno, que se empeña en cargarme la mano, primero ese tonto de itachi luego el bastardo de Sai, la pesada de Sakura y ahora este mapache sin cejas— se quejo mas para si mismo que para todos los demás, jalando sus cabellos azabache como si intentara arrancárselos por la frustración.

—Lamento incomodarte tanto Uchiha, pero si naruto-kun esta aquí yo también— sonrío con malicia el pelirrojo al saber que su presencia era tan molesta ara el azabache y verlo enojar ante sus palabras le inflaban el orgullo

—Nos acabamos de reencontrar no deberían pelearse tanto ttebayo —intervino el rubio poniéndose en medio de ambos chicos que siguieron mirándose intimidatoriamente, sin embargo dejaron de hacerlo… mas bien Sasuke dejo de hacerlo, pues un peso extra, seguido de otro mas provoco que su mirara fuera a parar directo al piso donde ahora estaba tirado.

—Sasuke-kun! — Grito una voz un poco menos chillona que la de Sakura—¿Cómo estas hoy? Me extrañaste? — pregunto coqueta aquella mujer rubia repegando su cara contra la cabeza del vengador.

—Maldita oxigenada, solo por que saltaste por el primero no significa que lo saludes antes! —se quejo una tercera voz femenina que reclamaba llena de rencor—Hola Sasuke-kun verdad que a la que extrañaste fue a mi? — dulcifico intentando apartar a la rubia debajo de ella y tener el cuerpo del azabache solo para ella.

—Ino-cerda, Karin-baka quiten sus asquerosas manos de mi Sasuke! — intervino la pelirrosa jalando a las chicas de sus uniformes

—No molestes frentuda, ser novia de Sasuke no significa nada… en especial cuando el muere por mi— comento sínicamente la rubia.

—En tus sueños oxigenada! Sasuke solo tiene ojos para mi— esta vez reclamo la pelirroja

—Pero Karin a estas alturas deberías saber que a Sasuke le gusta salir con humanos— Sasuke se tenso desde el suelo, esa voz era inconfundible, no es que le molestara pero no esperaba encontrarlo ahí, tampoco a Karin… pero sobre todo a el.

—Suigetsu?... — hablo esta vez Sasuke, provocando que el aludido se sentara en cuclillas cerca de su cara, en efecto era el y no estaba solo pues detrás de el con manos en los bolsillos se hizo presente un Juugo sin expresión alguna.

Esto se ponía cada vez mas extraño, pero lo hizo pensar, que si ellos estaban aquí eso implicaría también a Orochimaru y Kabuto… incluso a la misma organización akatsuki, pero ¿como y en donde? El peso en su espalda se aligero, al parece la rubia había empezado a pelear contra Sakura y Karin se vio envuelta en una violenta masacre contra Suigetsu.

—Estas bien teme? Creo que no es tu día, has visitado mucho al suelo hoy— se burlo el rubio ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, el azabache hizo un pequeño mohín pero acepto la ayuda del blondo. Se puso de pie mas no soltó la mano del ojiazul que empezaba a ponerse un poco nervioso ante eso, sumado a la mirada penetrante del azabache posada sobre el.

El ruido pareció silenciarse en un segundo, todos los miraban de diversas formas, Ino, Karin Suigetsu y jugo los miraban sorprendidos y verdaderamente confundidos, Kiba Gaara Shino y Hinata lo hacían preocupados, Sakura furica al ver tanta confianza entre esos dos y Sai un tanto divertido.

—Nos perdimos de algo? — pregunto Ino viendo como el rubio se sonrojaba al verse observado.

—Han estado así desde que llegamos— respondió el pelinegro de tez blanca. Volvieron su vista a los aparentemente locos, que ha estas alturas ya se estaban sintiendo incómodos ante tantas miradas, Sasuke mas irritado que incomodo.

La puerta se abrió una vez mas esta vez dejando a entrar a un hombre adulto, de piel morena y ojos castaños, vestía un pantalón de vestir gris y una camisa blanca de manga larga, su porte aunque un poco tímido demostraba autoridad. Miro a sus alumnos, la gran bola entremezclada de los amigos del blondo y el azabache, se extraño un poco pero decidió dejarlo pasar, luego miro a los otros dos chicos que sobraban a una distancia apartada de sus amigos. Sintió un poco de tristeza al verlos, quien diría que dos jóvenes tan alegres y sanos tuvieran así de repente una extraña enfermedad.

Hubiera seguido anudando cabos en su mente de no ser por el repentino golpe y peso extra que se coloco sobre el, en una avalancha histérica de afecto. —Iruka-sensei! Iruka-sensei! — repetía… mas bien gritaba una y otra vez el rubio mientras abrazaba al castaño. —Solo me faltaba usted para que mi vida fuera así de perfecta… bueno ero-senin y Kakashi-sensei seria genial si estuvieran pero si esta usted es mucho mejor! —siguió gritando mientras sacudía "amorosamente" al sensei. Por su parte el azabache se dedicaba a mirar indignado a otra parte del salón, ¿es que el rubio tenia que ser cariñoso con todo lo que se moviera?

El castaño ajeno a la mirada y pensamientos asesinos que su alumno tenia sobre el, acaricio la pequeña cabeza rubia viéndola con inquietud, tal vez el rubio no era de sus mejores alumnos, de hecho a penas y lograba pasar, pero había logrado en tal solo un semestre de preparatoria que llevaba ganarse un lugar especial en su corazón, viéndolo esforzarse tan arduamente.

—Chicos vayan a sus lugares, esperemos que lleguen sus demás compañeros. Tengo algo importante que comunicarles—pidió el profesor aun con su mano en la cabeza del rubio. Sus alumnos obedecieron sin chistar excepto el rubio y el azabache.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ya estaban reunidos todos, en un extraño silencio. Cada uno en su lugar observando preocupados al sensei que se debatía en si comenzar a hablar o esperar un poco mas, sin embargo no podía retrasarlo mas pues habían pasado ya algunos minutos desde que le pidió al rubio y al azabache ir a la dirección. Se paro, camino justo enfrente de su escritorio para apoyar su peso en el, sin perder de vista a sus alumnos que entre mas tiempo pasaba mas ansiosos se sentían. Un suspiro del sensei los puso en alerta indicándoles que estaba por hablar o por volverse loco.

—Chicos, tengo que hacerles un anuncio importante… y me temo que son malas noticias— un silencio sepulcral lleno la habitación, todos prestaron mucha atención. —Ayer en la tarde los padres Sasuke-kun y Naruto llamaron a la directora para informarle que aparentemente los chicos han sufrido un percance grave— la sala se lleno de exhalaciones de sorpresa e inquietud. —Al parecer han sufrido daños en su cabeza, ya que no recuerdan nada de su vida… al igual que ustedes chicos yo también estoy preocupado por la salud de ambos, así que tratemos de darles todo el apoyo que necesiten— pidió el profesor regalándoles una sonrisa reconfortante a sus alumnos.

—Pero que dice sensei? —rebatió la pelirrosa poniéndose de pie— Si hace un minuto estaban llamándonos por nuestros nombres y platicando con nosotros.

—Sin embargo… había algo muy extraño en ellos no crees? — pregunto Karin a la ojiverde, captando toda su atención

—Es verdad, naruto es de por si muy cariñoso… pero se nos aventó encima como si no nos hubiera visto en siglos… si lo hará cada vez que nos vea será muy problemático— comento esta vez Shikamaru que apenas cinco minutos antes junto con chouji se habían unido a sus compañeros recibiendo la misma calurosa bienvenida que obtuvieron sus demás compañeros de parte del rubio.

—También estaba inusualmente cercano a Sasuke-kun…— esta vez hablo Sai obteniendo la atención de todos, las caras de sus compañeros voltearon a verse unas a otras con cierta tención, el silencio rotundo solo provoco un ambiente mas pesado.

—Ciertamente si esos dos recordaran algo no podrían soportar la presencia del otro… y hace un momento ni siquiera pusieron quejas cuando se le mando juntos a dirección— agrego Gaara

—Bueno…tienen razón…— conformo la pelirrosa volviendo a sentarse en su lugar

De repente lo pasos de alguien llegando alertaron a todo el salón, que de por si ya callado intento disimular metiéndose es los libros o mirando por la ventana. La puerta se abro dejando ver a un energético rubio con su amplia sonrisa y aun azabache menos apresurado. —Iruka-sensei— grito pareciendo algo molesto — No encontramos el lugar a donde nos mando por culpa del teme— se quejo el blondo cruzando sus brazos y poniendo un graciosos puchero en su boca.

—Por que por mi culpa Dobe?! — le reclamo el azabache

—Por que no quisiste preguntar donde quedaba la dirección ttebayo

—Yo no necesitaba indicaciones sabia hacia donde me dirigía— dijo enojado mirando retadoramente al ojiazul que respondió su mirada con las mismas ganas. El salón los miraba impacientes, sabían que esa camaradería no podía durar, en cuanto uno lanzara el primer golpe todo volvería a la normalidad, incluso el sensei se preparaba para separarlos en caso de cualquier cosa.

—Si claro, por eso terminamos en la bodega del patio trasero— dijo el rubio en forma de sarcasmo, el azabache se fue acercando a el, los estudiantes contuvieron sus respiraciones ante la posibilidad de un inminente golpe.

—No me provoques Dobe! — regaño el azabache tomando al rubio por los cachetes y jalándolos con la suficiente fuerza para que doliera pero también e forma delicada para no lastimarlo mucho.

—Ay… ay, ay, ay… ehso dueje!... ttebayo ToT —lloriqueo el rubio zafándose del agarre del ojinegro —No tenias que ser tan malo teme— siguió quejándose mientras sobaba sus mofletes

—Te lo ganaste Dobe— dijo aun "indignado" por el comentario de antes. Los chicos del salón dieron un largo respiro, hasta suspiraron aliviados, pero aun se sentían incómodos por la inusitada relación… sin duda ese seria un día largo para ellos.

Las clases pasaron, unas siendo mas largas y otras mas cortas. Apenas pasaba la primera y el blondo daba por hecho que lo suyo no era el algebra y lo demostraba gritando mientras azotaba su pequeña cabeza amarilla contra su pupitre, mientras que el Uchiha permanecía indiferente ante las actividades impuestas, para el no era mas que problemas de proyección de kunai con variantes diferentes, exactamente igual como le habían enseñado en la academia. La segunda, biología, una clase de lo mas entretenida para el ojiazul quien, muerto de risa en su butaca observaba tan divertida escena; la clase de esa semana al parecer se basaba en sexualidad por lo que había tocado el turno al azabache de ponerle un condón al pepino que habían puesto de ejemplo como instrumento masculino, la cara roja del chico era todo un poema y objeto de burla del ojiazul que después tubo que tragarse sus palabras al ser su turno, ganándose las risas de sus compañeros al siquiera tocar la pobre verdura pensando que era aquello. La tercera; historia universal y geografía donde ambos jóvenes ninjas descubrieron que distaban bastante de su verdadero hogar.

—Y Konoha donde esta? — había sido la pregunta del rubio hacia le sensei… misma pregunta que surcaba la cabeza azabache.

—Bueno…— pensó el sensei, esa si que era una inusual pregunta pero sin duda sabia la respuesta— Se dice que en periodo Asuka existían en la ciudad un tipo de grupo militar entrenados para formas especiales de pelea, espionaje y sabotaje, estos personajes tan pintorescos son los que conocemos ahora como ninjas o shinobis, todos ellos agrupados en pequeñas villas, Konoha, como dijo naruto-kun fue una de las villas mas importantes en esa era. Y según su ubicación es ahora lo que conocemos como Hokkaido… ya saben que es fácil llegar ahí en tren no son mas que unos cuantos kilómetros de Kioto hasta Hokkaido— finalizo el sensei sonriendo y dando por finalizada la explicación. El rubio volteo rápidamente a ver al azabache, confundido, asustado, tan sorprendido y desconcertado.

La cuarta hora… decidieron saltársela, alegando un repentino malestar que no era del todo falso y que se daba perfectamente a notar en el color pálido del ojiazul. Caminaron sin un rumbo fijo atreves del pasillo, bajaron las escalera una a una hasta llegar a la planta baja, el silencio era incomodo solo por la situación mas que por la compañía, estaban asustados ¿por que mentir?, aunque un poco aliviados de no sentirse tan perdidos, al menos ahora, el lugar en el que se encontraban tenia nombre, Japón, mas específicamente en Kioto.

Siguieron caminando hasta salir del edificio, quedando enfrente de un frondoso árbol, que movía sus hojas al compas del viento. El rubio quedo embobado, mirando los haces de luz que se colaban entre los huecos que las hojas dejaban aun analizando lo que acababa de descubrir. Así mismo, el azabache miraba atentamente, pero a su acompañante blondo, su suave cabello dorado se movía en dirección al viento, aquella incertidumbre en su rostro lo hacia ver tierno y fue aun mas adorable se vio cuando una de las tantas hojas que caían del árbol arrastradas por el fuerte viento cayo en su cabeza y el susodicho había hecho un vano intento al quitarla solo sacudiéndose.

El Uchiha se acerco y tomo con cierto cariño la hoja entre sus dedos. La mirada del rubio denotaba su fuerte deseo de decirle algo, por lo que puso atención —Teme… no entiendo nada— rompió el silencio el menor concentrándose en la pequeña hoja que el azabache tenia en las manos

—Yo tampoco…— respondió de forma sincera—Necesitamos mas pistas— el rubio asintió viendo fijamente los ojos carbón que tanto le gustaban—Mientras intentemos ser quienes ellos recuerdan… eso hará mas fácil nuestra estancia aquí— dijo el mayor adelantándose hacia el salón, fue seguido por el rubio en silencio, tal como bajaron y justo al llegar a al escalera, se escucho el sonido de la estridente campana dando aviso del final de la clase. La avalancha e alumnos comenzaron a salir de sus salones para dispersarse alrededor de la instalación, ambos shinobis fueron interceptados por sus respectivos amigos y separados.

Era la hora del almuerzo, el azabache había sido secuestrado y llevado directamente a la azotea de su edifico, donde el pequeño grupo de personas formaban un amplio circulo preparándose para comer; Karin, Sai, Juugo, Suigetsu, Sakura y Sasuke en ese orden. Mientras que el kitzune era llevado a su salón donde los escritorios de los chic fueron juntado para formar una mesa mas grande en donde colocar todo lo que almorzarían. En el pequeño cuadro se encontraban chouji, Shikamaru, Gaara, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Temari y Naruto.

—Tu también vas en nuestro grupo Temari? — pregunto inocentemente el rubio confundiendo a la rubia hermana de Gaara.

—Al parecer sufrió un accidente y no recuerda mucho— resumió el pelirrojo

—Como?!... Y estas bien?! —pregunto por demás preocupada la rubia agarrando al menor por los hombros e inspeccionando que realmente estuviera completo

—Ah… si… solo es mi memoria la que falla— mintió

—Ella es mi hermana Temari, va en tercer año y es la novia de Shikamaru— explico tranquilamente el pelirrojo, sacándole un pequeño sonrojo al aludido

—Lo sabia!...sabia que terminaría así ttebayo! Kakashi sensei me debe una soda— grito victorioso el rubio ganándose las miradas extrañadas de todos. —Es que… le… le dije que hoy haría calor… y… y gane…— nadie le creyó pero lo dejaron pasar.

—Aun no me puedo creer eso de que no recuerdes nada— dijo Kiba con una fritura en su boca y el seño fruncido.

—Kiba! —regaño la hojiblanco a su amigo—No te preocupes Naruto-kun, estamos aquí para ayudarte— sonrió

—Es verdad cualquier duda que tengas solo tienes que preguntarnos apoyo la rubia guiñándole un ojo.

—En ese caso…—pensó mientras llevaba uno de los onigiris que Kushina había preparado a su boca—Por que el teme y yo nos llevamos tan mal? — pregunto, tenia un mundo de posibilidades y solo pudo pensar en aquello. Las caras sonrientes de sus amigos cambiaron drásticamente a una preocupación colosal incluso algunos evitaron mirarlo a los ojos, en cambio intercambiaron miradas entre si, como diciéndose entre contárselo o no.

La pregunta los tomo por sorpresa, tanto así que el emparedado de Jugo había pasado a formar parte del suelo, tan rudo y directo como solo el podía ser había preguntado aquello, incluso Suigetsu no pudo pensar en algo inteligente para responder, solo lo miraron como si de un loco se tratase y dejaron fluir el silencio. El azabache los miro fijamente escudriñándolos, casi apresurándolos a darle una respuesta.

—Yo te cuento— se adelanto la pelirrosa—Mereces saber la verdad sobre el Sasuke-kun

—No creo que sea buena idea— comento la rubia dándole un pequeño codazo a la ojiverde.

—Esta bien, yo quiero saber— hablo arrogante el Uchiha

—Veras Sasuke-kun, las cosas son así… pero antes que nada tienes que saber.. — la pelirrosa miro hacia todos lados dijo en tono bajo pero audible — Naruto…. Es gay

—¡ ¿Qué soy que?! —grito sorprendido y sonrojado el rubio ante las palabras de su castaño compañero.

—Si… ya sabes gay… que tiras pala el otro lado…— dijo insinuando con las manos que era homosexual

—pero no te juzgamos ni nada… —adelanto a disculparse la peli azul— Respetamos mucho tu preferencia y realmente no cambia quien eres— el pobre kitzune ya no sabia donde meterse, estaba mas rojo incluso que Hinata en sus peores situaciones… y es que, si le gustaba mucho el teme… pero eso no lo hacia taaaan gay… ¿o si?

—Y… ¿por eso… le caigo mal a el teme? —pregunto con cierto tono de entre decepción y tristeza que no paso desapercibido para ninguno.

—Mas complicado…. Veras

El azabache, sin nada de la elegancia que lo caracterizaba escupió todo el café contenido en su boca directo sobre la cara de la ojiverde, ante tal sorpresa —Sasuke-kun se que es desagradable pero no tenias que hacer eso — se quejo la rosada sacando un pañuelo para secar su cara.

El corazón del Uchiha había dado un pequeño saltito de gusto, si el rubio era gay tenia posibilidades de que el menor tuviera aunque sea un pequeño sentimiento hacia el y como no tenerlos si siendo Uchiha era la mejor opción para el… peor tan pronto llego la idea se fue, quizá el naruto que ellos conocían era gay sin embargo el suyo distaba mucho de ser ese tipo de persona, anudado a eso que era enemigos a muerte. Este mundo le desesperaba tanto, empezaba a relajarse y bajar la guardia, a sacar esos sentimientos románticos en los que juro no volver a pensar y eso lo hacia enojar.

—Bueno… es gay y luego? — alentó a los chicos a continuar

—Pues se pone peor…— prosiguió la ojiverde— Como a principios del primer semestre se te declaro — continuo poniendo cara de asco al decir lo ultimo

—Eh?! —grito de nueva cuenta el blondo sonrojado a mas no poder

—Tengo que admitir que eso fue muy valiente— opino Shino

—Mas bien estúpido— corrigió Shikamaru

—Y… que paso después? — Se atrevió a preguntar el rubio aferrándose al pequeño onigiri que sostenía en sus manos

—El te dijo… cosas no muy agradables…— siguió esta vez Gaara — Algo así… como que le dabas asco y no te le acercaras… en palabras menos amables—explico con tacto el aguamarina. Eso si que le había dolido al ojiazul pero viniendo del azabache esperaba algo así, por algo no le había dicho nada acerca de lo que sentía por el.

—Le dijiste todo eso y a el no le quedo de otra que salir corriendo… si hubiera llorado habría sido genial—susurro lo ultimo poniendo el dedo en su barbilla, imaginándoselo

—Pero eso no fue suficiente para el gran Homofóbico interno que tienes— Hablo esta vez Sai con cierta seriedad que tiraba a enojo —estabas tan molesto por que un chico se sintiera atraído hacia a ti que decidiste hacerle una pequeña broma

—Como pudimos conseguimos el teléfono del güerito— prosiguió el peliblanco — Y le enviaste un mensaje pidiéndole "disculpas", que habas actuado mal, que reconsideraste su propuesta y te urgía hablar con el.

—Asististe…— aseguro Hinata callando un momento sin saber bien por donde continuar—Fue en la azotea de la escuela, después de clases…— por un momento el rubio pudo haber jurado que la mirada de Hinata se enfrió.

—"Naruto-kun crees que podrías decirme otra vez esas dulces palabras" — dijo Suigetsu haciendo una mala imitación del azabache en pose seductora—Y el te confeso su amor de nuevo… se veía tan lindo, mira que si tu no lo querías yo me hubiera apuntado— opino ganándose una mirada asesina del ojinegro

—Entonces gritaste "Lo ven? No es mas que un marica de mierda"—hablo Juugo sin inmutarse mucho— Y para sorpresa de Uzumaki todas las personas que habías llamado para que vieran empezaron a salir algunos hasta lo estaban grabado.

—Por eso no extrañes si la gente te ve y se ríe— advirtió Shikamaru —Desde entonces no se pueden ver ni en pintura, tu terminaste odiándolo y el te repudia por tu preferencia incluso ya van dos veces que se agarran a golpes y separarlos es mucho problema.

Todo se volvió silencioso después de eso, el rubio, impactado por la historia se había quedado estático en su lugar, mirando rencorosamente al piso perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Naruto-kun… esta bien? — pregunto preocupada la ojiblanco.

Sin dar una respuesta, el rechinido de la silla siendo arrastrada por el piso llamo la atención de sus amigos. Camino en silencio y en paso apresurado hasta la puerta, donde se detuvo, recargando su peso en el marco de la entrada —Donde esta Sasuke? — pregunto aun sin encarar a sus amigos

—En la azotea— respondió Chouji, ganándose la mirada reprobatoria de todos los presentes

El ojiazul no espero mas, salió corriendo del salón directo a la azotea, subió lo mas rápido que pudo, ignorando olímpicamente las advertencias y gritos de sus compañeros de que no hiciera nada estúpido. Siguió subiendo hasta dar con la puerta que casi derrumba de un solo manotazo. El estruendo de la puerta puso en alerta los estudiantes que ahí se encontraban, voltearon todos al mismo tiempo por mero instinto.

—Parece que ya se entero— murmuro la rubia algo asuntada por la tormenta que se avecinaba.

Sin más que hacer, el azabache se paro de su lugar y camino hasta un punto intermedio entre sus amigos y el rubio de la puerta. Todos esperaban por la reacción del rubio algo que indiciara el inicio de una nueva guerra, los ojos azules permanecían ocultos detrás del flequillo dorado hasta que se atrevió a enfrentar la dura e inexpresiva mirada carbón con una azul enojada pero decidida

El blondo camino hasta donde se encontraba el Uchiha, sosteniendo un duelo de miradas, cuando llego hasta el lo tomo por la camisa en forma amenazante para empezar a agitarlo una y otra vez sin ton ni son —Que cruel ttebayo! — chillo de forma melodramática el ojiazul sin dejar de sacudiré al pelinegro— Eres un idiota, no puedo creer que seas tan tonto, sasu-baka, baka, baka— repetía esta vez tirándole golpecitos sin sentido encima del pecho.

—A mi no me reclames tonto, que ese de cualquier forma no era yo— se defendió el mayor tomando las muñecas del kitzune, que al verse detenido no pudo hacer mas que inflar las mejillas como queja.

—Es la peor escusa que he escuchado ttebayo! —Grito el rubio llorando a cataratas antes de bajar la mirada hacia el suelo—Por que…?— susurro triste, no era del tipo que lloraba, no le gustaba, le hacia sentirse tan débil que era ridículo, pero llevaba años cargando con eso, aquel absurdo amor no correspondido, el abandono de su persona especial y a estas alturas ni si quiera podía sostener aquel sentimiento, ahora entendía por que todas las chicas se ponían a llorar como magdalenas por amor—Por que incluso aquí…. Encuentras una forma de alejarte de mi? —pregunto el rubio aguantando las ganas de llorar, mas ya era evidente, pues unas gruesas gotas de agua se asomaban por sus ojos.

El azabache se sorprendió tanto que ni siquiera supo como actuar, en todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocer al rubio nunca le había visto en esa faceta, siempre estaba sonriendo tan radiantemente o con el seño fruncido, retándolo, que nunca se detuvo a pensar que el también podía llorar—Hey…no… no es para que llores Dobe— hablo, sintiendo duda en si tocarlo o no.

—No estoy llorando!—bufo limpiándose los ojos, pero inútilmente, pues otras lagrimas igual de gruesas suplantaban las anteriores —Tu cara brilla mucho…. Y me irrita los ojos— se excuso.

Una mano acaricio su cabello, reconfortándolo, los pozos negros del Uchiha le miraban con cariño, se acerco incluso mas a el para susurrarle —Aquí será diferente, hagamos lo posible por estar juntos el tiempo que estemos aquí—sonrió amablemente para sorpresa del blondo, una pequeña sonrisa que provoco todo un mar de sensaciones dentro de la cabecita amarilla, su corazón bombeaba tan rápido que incluso podo sentir como la sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas. —Así que deja de llorar Dobe— reto el Uchiha limpiando las gotas saladas de los ojos del rubio con el dorso de su mano.

—Que no estaba llorando! — respondió el ojiazul propinándole tremendo pisotón al ojinegro y ni tarde ni perezoso hecho a correr antes de que la ira Uchiha cayera sobre el.

—Serás! —grito el mayor sobando su pie— Vuelve aquí usuratonkachi!

El azabache le siguió, no importaba que no lo alcanzara, o si gana por esta vez e igualmente al kitzune le tenía sin cuidado que el azabache le diera la paliza de su vida. Estaban felices, contentos de tenerse el uno al otro una vez mas… la pregunta era ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

—De que demonios nos perdimos? — dijo una pelirroja de lentes pausadamente, como para dar énfasis.

—Maldita sea, regrésenme a mi Sasuke-kun! —grito la ojiverde llorando trágicamente.

—Creo que esto podría ser entretenido—sonrió malicioso Suigetsu seguido de Sai.


	5. Chapter 5

Entrar a una universidad es difícil, entrar a aquella universidad era casi imposible, pocos lo lograban y de ahí el por que del reducido numero de alumnos en comparación con otras escuelas. Quienes entraban tenían para ellos las nada molestas 730 hectáreas de terreno que conformaban una de las mas grandes cases de estudios superiores de todo Japón.

Toda esta propiedad dividida en cuatro escuelas principales: la primera; la escuela superior de ingeniería, con un estilo arquitectónico de art deco, cuyas medidas y edificación se presumían eran exactas y calculadas por los mismos estudiantes, de una altura considerable, en donde cada piso correspondía a una especialidad diferente, físicamente muy parecido al edificio Chrysler de Manhattan, solo que mas ancho y sin tantos pisos. Las puertas de cristal grueso, daban vista a las pulcras y hasta se podría decir que frías instalaciones de acero, y donde antes de ellas justo a los costados de las puertas permanecían imponentes unas estatuas de Aristóteles, que sostenían en un arco el lema de la escuela de ingeniería.

El segundo; correspondía a las materias de licenciatura y administración, con una arquitectura al puro estilo high-tech, sin duda mas moderna en cuanto a estructura de todas las escuelas, basado en una sede central de Hon-Kong, los estudiantes enemigos declarados de la escuela de ingeniería se decía, todos vestidos de traje, siempre pulcros y perfectos, la entrada de la escuela eran igualmente de cristal, un poco mas refinado se veía, dando a relucir el interior un poco mas coloridito que el de ingeniería pero igualmente lleno de tensión, como si la gente viviera de prisa dirían algunos, la estatua que adornaba y era el orgullo de la escuela se encontraba a unos metros de ella rodeada de un pequeño muro de arbustos en donde, Herodoto –padre de la historia- sostenía en sus manos un papiro, mientras el lema de la escuela yacía a sus pies en una placa dorada.

La tercera; quizá no tan demandad, una escuela de deportes, donde únicamente personas con talentos natos para cualquier disciplina eran recibidas, no importando su corta edad, el edificio, de arquitectura eléctrica, sin duda mas vivo que los otros dos edificios, era pequeño, apenas con suficientes aulas para pequeños deportes, mas en cambio tenia detrás de el varios tipos de canchas, desde tenis hasta atletismo, pasando también por unos establos que servían para aquellos que estudiaban equitación. Estas instalaciones eran tan grandes que incluso estudiantes ajenos a esta pequeña escuela (pero inscritos en la misma universidad) tenían acceso a ella. Las puertas con marco de madera mas amplios ventanales de cristal, daban a un recibidor donde la estatua de la escuela posaba como si de un museo se tratase. Siendo esta un imitación mas grande del discóbolo de Miron

La cuarta, pero no menos importante; la escuela de artes, sin duda de las 4 escuelas la mas hermosa en cuanto arquitectura, - artistas al final de cuentas- , de un estilo barroco, tan llamativo como tantos castillos e incluso la misma basílica, las puertas, talladas en madera y con un exquisito detalle siempre herméticamente cerradas, el edificio adornado en el exterior con maravillosas esculturas y vídriales grandes, llamando siempre la atención aquella escultura que reposaba enfrente de la escuela, rodeada de un hermoso jardín de rosas, sin dudas una precisa imitación de la piedad de Miguel Ángel, y el lema a penas visto rodeaba tallado la misma escultura.

Todas escuelas estaban unidas por una serie de pasillos hechos de mármol, y cuyos pasillos principales daban directamente a un fuente igualmente de mármol que daba la bienvenida a los estudiantes que entraban desde el enrejado principal. Con amplias aéreas verdes, llenas de arboles, incluso con un pequeño restaurante (bueno ni tan pequeño) para cada escuela, aunque comer ahí no era obligatorio ni mucho menos cerraba las puertas para estudiantes de cualquier escuela.

Sin dudas algo que cualquiera se daría el tiempo de admirar, excepto aquel rubio que clamaba por su muerte desde el piso. A penas el auto se hubiera estacionado y Minato informado que ya habían llegado, bajo del coche tan rápido como pudo, tambaleándose como gelatina hasta dar contra el concreto.

Juraba que jamás había extrañado tanto el suelo, la verdad nunca, pues si había algo que realmente amaba era volar, tan rápido como pudiera y con el viento chocando contra su cara, pero aquel aparato del mal provocaba en el exactamente todo lo contrario. se arrastro apenas unos metros negándose a dejar el pavimento , para luego levantar su mano con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, en un gesto un tanto dramático para rogarle a dios que su estomago dejara de dar vueltas.

—Te encuentras bien? —pregunto alguien junto a el, con voz monótona y realmente sin mucho interés. El rubio se crispo, podía reconocer esa voz donde fuese (para su desgracias, como solía decirlo ), molesto por su sola presencia decidió encararlo, poso su mano en el tobillo del contrario, no le daría el gusto a ese sujeto de verlo en ese estado.

Al fin logro pararse sujetándose del cuerpo del moreno y solo para hablarle de mala gana —I…ta…chi…— siseo disgustado… y verde… muy verde, sosteniéndose a penas del brazo de mayor.

—No tienes buen color— comento lo obvio sin cambiar su expresión. "Vaya que aquel Uchiha era irritante" se irrito mas el ojiazul

—Estoy perfectamente, ahora esfúmate— se quejo el ojiazul

—Dices eso, pero estas aferrándote fuertemente a mi— indico de forma calmada. El rubio volteo a ver su mano sujetada del fuerte brazo del ojinegro, incluso vio, como sin ningún desprecio por el contacto, el Uchiha le ayudaba mantenerse en pie, eso le hizo sonrojar y soltar al pelinegro alejándose todo lo que había avanzado para alejarse del auto. Su inconsciente lo estaba traicionando nuevamente, justo como ese día en la bañera con naruto, cuando había dicho que sin dudas el mayor era el más guapo entre los hermanos Uchiha.

El viento soplo fuerte repentinamente, sacudiendo levemente el largo cabello de ambos jóvenes, sus miradas se encontraron de repente y un extraño sentimiento se coló por todo su cuerpo. "Como la primera vez" fue el pensamiento del rubio al verse atrapado en la mirada carbón, igual que en aquel entonces. No pudo evitar examinarlo minuciosamente, vestía un pantalón azul de mezclilla (tela que había descubierto recién por cierto), una camisa roja y un saco de vestir en color negro, cosa que lo hacia lucir elegante, casual y bastante atractivo, su cabello largo de un color igual de intenso que sus ojos, amarrado como siempre en una coleta baja, su flequillo de enfrente caía rebeldemente en su ojos al no traer la banda puesta y el viento que hacia no ayudaba mucho para acomodarlo se sonrojo un poco ante la visión y se sonrojo aun mas cuando en un gesto que el clasificaría como "sensual" el Uchiha llevo un de sus manos al cabello llevándolo hacia atrás para acomodarlo.

¿Desde cuando ese bastardo se veía tan guapo" fue otro de los pensamientos del ojiazul mientras evitaba giraba su mirada para evitar cualquier contacto visual que sin duda le aceleraría el corazón justo como ahora. Se regaño a si mismo, el Uchiha siempre había sido apuesto, la única diferencia es que quizá solo ahora se molestaba en notarlo. Le miro de reojo solo para confirmar que la mirada obscura seguía sobre el provocando que su cara se pusiera a un mas roja. No entendía que era esa extraña sensación en su estomago que le hacia actuar tan extrañamente tímido.

El Uchiha, al igual que el rubio había sentido esa pequeña punzada en el pecho al momento de verse a los ojos, lo miraba fijamente intentando nombrar aquello que hace apenas unos segundos había sentido, observo todo, desde lo s tenis en color negro, pasando por el pantalón verde militar con muchas bolsas y algunas cadenas, la camisa de color negro que no se podía ver si era de manga corta o larga por la sudadera de color hueso que traía encima de esta. Su cabello estaba suelto, itachi pensó un momento, nunca lo había visto así, pero le gustaba. Su ojo izquierdo estaba cubierto aun por su cabello, si se lo preguntaban al moreno era un desperdicio que tan bonito rostro fuera ocultado así, en especial si estaba cubierto por adorable color rojo en la mejillas. Rio internamente queriendo saber que era lo que le avergonzaba tanto.

—Ya te sientes mejor? —indago el Uchiha si apartar la mirada del rubio

—No me siento mal! — Se quejo—Es solo que ese estúpido carruaje revuelve mi estomago— aclaro avergonzado de su propia debilidad y es que se escuchaba tan patético.

—puedes volar, pero no soportar un viaje en eso? — pregunto divertido, sonriendo pero conteniéndose para no carcajearse. El rubio lo miro sorprendió, sonrojado y hasta asustado, tan solo por que, itachi Uchiha, ninja de rango s, en los primeros lugares del libro bingo, un hombre desalmado que incluso era temido por algunos hokages. ¡Estaba sonriendo!, sin sarcasmo o doble intención, una hermosa sonrisa que había sacado mas de un suspiro a las jovencitas que pasaban por ahí y que hubiera dejado sin palabras a mas de uno, como ahora al rubio, que sacudía su cabeza frenéticamente para entrar en razón .

—N…Na…Naruto dijo lo mismo…— tartamudeo, sinceramente, entre menos patético quería lucir sentía que mas metía la pata.

—Aun que ciertamente, la sensación de estar arriba es un tanto diferente a un carruaje normal— le apoyo aun sonriendo. El corazón del ojiazul pedía a gritos que detuviera esas expresiones, que lo hacían lucir tan diferente de lo habitual. —Sabes, cuando dejamos el hospital me di cuenta de que cometí un error al no pedir tu ubicación y la de naruto-kun— empezó a hablar acercándose al rubio. —Pero me alegra que podamos encontrarnos aquí, parece eso que muchos llaman destino— sonrió un poco burlándose de sus propias palabras.

Itachi no dijo mas, tan solo lo miro en silencio, sonriendo solamente un poco, el rubio no se atrevió hablar solo miro al piso, por que a diferencia del moreno el no podía sostenerle la mirada, a pesar de incomodarle la atmosfera no hizo nada por arruinar el momento, en especial por que empezaba a gustarle.

La tos seca y fingida (por que ni siquiera se atrevió a disimularla) los saco a ambos de su ensoñación con los ojos del contrario, el rubio enrojeció a verse atrapado por el que ahora era su padre, mientras el Uchiha volvía a su taciturna expresión ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado mirándose de esa forma?, no lo sabia, pero había sido el suficiente para desesperar al cuarto hokage, que les veía en ese preciso momento con cara de pocos amigos.

—Dei, vas a llegar tarde— hablo el rubio mayor sonriendo forzadamente mientras daba pequeños empujones a su retoño para que se separar del moreno — Yo mismo te escoltare hasta tu salón— se ofreció amablemente llevándose casi a la fuerza a l menor

—Ah… Minato-san!... espere…— se quejaba el rubio mientras era obligado a continuar su camino. Aunque se sintiera un poco aliviado de no verse obligado de sostener la mirada al Uchiha

—Le sugiero que también se vaya a clases jovencito— siseo obviamente corriéndolo y es que, como se atrevía a mirar de esa forma a su pequeño.

—Tiene razón— apoyo el Uchiha, no quería pelear con el rubio mayor — Nos veremos luego Dei— se despidió sonriendo ligeramente metiendo una mano a su y levantando la otra con la palma abierta. El ojiazul se torno de color rojo, jamás hubiera creído al Uchiha capaz de llamarlo por un mote cariñoso, realmente quería regresar a casa cuanto antes o si no su pobre corazón no aguantaría.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El pequeño rubio (ni tan pequeño) había quedado maravillado al entrar en aquel edificio de artes, si el exterior del edifico era hermoso el interior lo dejaba opacado, los ventanales de colores ofrecían lindas imágenes de vírgenes, santos y alguno que otro animal, algunos muros pintados al oleo mostraban diversos estilos de pintura. Sin duda alguna la definición misma de belleza, ahora solo faltaba que alguien llenara el lugar de C-4 y lo hiciera explotar para que su belleza quedara en el recuerdo de aquellos que lo habían conocido.

Fue escoltado por todo el camino por su rubio progenitor después de que el mismo lo alejara tan exageradamente del pelinegro. Había ignorado toda la palabrería de Minato que le guiaba explicando quien sabe que cosas pero que parecían importantes, quizá debió haberle prestado atención en lugar de mirar embobado el lugar.

Choco con la espalda del mayor, quien se detuvo de repente enfrente de uno de los tantos salones que existían — Llegamos— dijo el rubio abriendo e aula para dejarlo pasar. Era un salón de clases similar al de la academia ninja, solo que mucho más grande. —Aquí será tu primera clase y este es tu horario— sonrió el mayor despeinando el cabello del menor con mucho cariño— Si tienes dudas pregúntale a tus compañeros que no te de pena. Yo trabajo en el edificio de ingeniería así que solo pregunta donde esta si necesitas algo, recuerda te veré a las 4 en la fuente de la entrada para irnos juntos a casa ya luego te explicare como irte por tu cuenta— explico finalmente, para luego despedirse de su "hijo" con un beso en la frente.

Deidara entro al amplio salón y subió hasta la cuarta fila para sentarse del lado derecho unos lugares después del inicio, dejo caer la mochila aun lado de el y se acurro en su asiento poniendo los brazos a manera de almohada. Su vista se fijo en le entrada, esperando que alguien que conociera entrara para por lo menos no aburrirse tanto. Pasaron los minutos unos tras otro hasta formas 10, ninguna de las jóvenes personas que entraron y se acomodaron en las bancas eran conocidas para el. Se dio por vencido escondiendo su cara entre sus brazos y dispuesto a dormir.

Estaba a punto de caer dormido cuando lo escucho. Un breve, desanimado pero cortes "Buenos días" que llamo enteramente su atención el sueño se esfumo rápidamente e incluso en el shock se había puesto de pie.

—Bien jóvenes veremos ahora la historia del arte neoclásico— empezó a explicar el profesor sacando algunas hojas del maletín que portaba consigo ignorando por completo a aquel rubio quien se hubiera levantado de su asiento y empezado a bajar las escaleras si apartar la vista de el—Como vimos la clase pasada…..— prosiguió mas se detuvo al ver a la cabecita rubia fuera de su puesto mirándolo insistentemente —Pasa algo joven Namikaze? —pregunto extrañado el profesor la cara de consternación del ojiazul.

¿Qué si pasaba algo? Ni siquiera sabia como llamar a aquella situación. Ahí frente a el se encontraba cierto pelirrojo, su maestro, amigo y compañero de akatsuki. Fue un poco extraño como se desarrollaron las cosas después de eso, el asombro inicial del ojiazul había pasado velozmente a ser un alegría desbordante, la confusión en su rostro se trasformo en una sonrisa brillante y llena de ilusión. Como un niño pequeño que abre un regalo en navidad.

El pelirrojo no supo en que momento el rubio había tomado carrera, pero ya estaba saltado sobre el, pasando olímpicamente el escritorio que se oponía entre ellos. Para cuando quiso hacer algo ya estaba en el suelo con lo brazos del ojiazul rodeándole asfixiantemente gritando "danna" una y otra vez, mientras un avergonzado Sasori trataba de zafarse.

—Que cree que esta haciendo?! — grito alterado y sonrojado el pelirrojo que aun intentaba librarse del alegre rubio. Que ajeno a sus reclamos recargo su cabeza en el pecho del mayor, pensó que era demasiado cálido para ser una marioneta, incluso el acelerado palpitar le parecía extraño. Lo sopeso unos momentos, incluso dejo libre al ojigris sin embargo quedo sentado en su regazo, su mirada era ahora tenia cierto brillo, su cara aunque permanecía como la de un joven se podían ver marcados de alguna forma el paso de los años, como si la experiencia estuviera tatuada en su rostro, que por cierto era suave al tacto (lo sabia por que había empezado a tocarlo).

El pelirrojo se quedo quieto, sintiendo como era cuidadosamente analizado, si bien Deidara desde la primera vez que lo vio le pareció un alumno algo interesante jamás creyó que lo tendría enzima de el siendo seducido por sus profundos ojos azules. La expresión de sorpresa del rubio le llamo la atención, en especial cuando sus mejillas (las de Deidara) se tornaron de un pequeño color rosa.

—Danna… —llama un poco asustado— Estas… vivo?... — mentiría si dijera que la pregunta no lo descoloco, pero le hizo volver a la realidad.

—No me digas? — dijo sarcástico

—Y… eres…de… verdad— dijo picándole la mejilla al mayor repetidamente, como si aun no pudiera creerlo. Miro al chico estupefacto, ¿Qué se supone que debía contestar a aquello? — Danna— llamo nuevamente dejando atrás las minoridades y sonriendo dulcemente para sorpresa del marionetista (ahora maestro) — Lo extrañe tanto — susurro mientras lo abrazaba nuevamente, aprovechando que el mayor estaba apoyado en sus codos para color sus manos por la espalda.

El mayor volvió a sonrojarse, por que ahora que era humano no podía evitar que su cuerpo hablara por el. No entendía que le pasaba a su alumno, apenas habían pasado 4 días desde la última clase que tuvieran y dudaba que su materia fuera la que llamara tanto la atención del rubio.

Pronto, noto las miradas curiosas de sus demás discípulos, cuchicheando y seguramente haciendo suposiciones erróneas, su compostura volvió enseguida, miro seriamente el rubio y se dirigió a el tan fríamente como le fue posible.

—Joven Namikaze , si no vuelve ahora mismo a su lugar, me veré en la necesidad de suspenderlo — Hablo firme, intimidante sin duda, si tan solo el rubio hubiera entendido que significaba aquella amenaza, todo hubiera salido mejor.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Frustrado, cansado y exasperado, podrían ser las palabras exactas para definirlo justo en ese momento incluso, aunque la clase ya hubiera terminado desde hace varias horas, aun tenia a cierta cabecita siguiéndolo de un lado a otro, parloteando algo sobre ninjas y un mundo fantasioso, mas que nada podía escucharse repetir varias veces el nombre de "tobi" .

Cerro los ojos cansado, apretando con demasiada fuerza el maletín que traía en la manos, a punto de reventar si el ojiazul decía alguna bobería mas—Y entonces kizame lanzo su espada a tobi, jure que esta vez moriría pero no fue así… es como una cucaracha — siguió platicando el rubio como informándole al pelirrojo todo lo que se había perdido.

—Podrías dejar de seguirme! — grito haciendo que algunos curiosos transeúntes lo miraran asustados. El rubio al contrario asintió feliz sin embargo el grito solo sirvió para que el ojiazul guardara silencio mientras seguía el mismo camino que el, solo que unos cuantos pasos atrás. El ojigris podía ori perfectamente el tap de los tenis tratando de seguirle el paso retándolo a explotar una vez —Que no tienes clases a las cuales ir? — pregunto exasperado, deteniendo su paso para mirar de mala gana al ojiazul.

—Quien sabe…— susurro el rubio colocándose el dedo en el mentón como si realmente pensara en ello (cosa que no hacia). El tic en el ojo del pelinegro y la pequeña vena palpitante en la frente no podían ser mas evidentes.

—Deidara— se escucho una tercera voz. Ambos voltearon encontrándose con un moreno, que caminaba calmado hacia la pareja de un modo exquisito y elegante, enseguida, el pelirrojo volteo su mirada hacia el chico de cabello dorado que recibía a su compañero con cierta mueca de desagrado y otro sentimiento que no pudo definir, pero que parecía gravarse profundamente en aquellos posos azules. No supo por que pero eso irritaba al marionetista…pero, si lo pensaba bien era su oportunidad de escapar del blondo.

—Itachi, que haces aquí? — pregunto con cierto fastidio

—No tenia una clase y quise buscarte para investigar— resumió monótono el pelinegro.

—No es necesario, pero mira…— pareció olvidar el aburrimiento que le causaba el Uchiha, en cambio sonrió emocionado, ansiando poder compartir su pequeño descubrimiento con el ojinegro —Encontré a Danna! — exclamo feliz señalando a lado suyo para mostrar al marionetista, que, curiosamente ya no se encontraba junto a el si no corriendo desesperadamente unos metros muy lejos de el. —Danna es muy rápido — elogio con admiración—Eso Danna no pierdas la condición! — le grito animándole a continuar.

"Es tan obvio que huye de ti" fue el pensamiento del moreno aun con su cara de póker… aun que obviamente no diría nada. —Acompáñame— acoto el Uchiha poniéndose en marcha, seguido del ojiazul que lo maldecía por lo bajo por darle ordenes.

El pelirrojo por su parte, corrió hasta que su aliento humano no lo dejo mas, había escapado triunfante del rubio hijo mayor de Minato, un colega de la universidad. No es que tuviera una larga y solida amistad con el, pero el rubio siempre había tenido algo en su ser que lo hacia agradable para cualquiera que le conociera, que lo hacia querido y respetado, el no era la excepción. Incluso en su primeros días como profesor el se había dedicado a orientarle y darle consejos como lo haría un padre, un hermano o un amigo de la infancia.

Con paso firme, se abrió (valga la redundancia) paso entre los estudiantes, hasta llegar a la parte trasera de las 4 escuelas, donde, apenas escondido, salía a relucir un edifico pequeño -en comparación con los demás- simple, pero bonito. Un lugar en donde los alumnos no podían ingresar al menos que fuera en compañía de un profesor y realmente no querían entrar ahí, el terrible edificio de maestros.

El pelirrojo entro, pasando directamente al segundo piso, la sala de "físico-matemáticas" con la clara de encontrar al padre de su rubio acosador. No tardo mucho en hacerlo, pues la dorada cabeza sobresalía entra las calvas, cabellos plateados o castaños de los demás profesores. —Minato-sensei! — grito un poco enojado logrando catar su atención.

—Sasori-chan, cuanto tiempo— saludo siempre alegre el Namikaze

—Por favor no me diga así— reclamo conteniendo su enojo—Y podría hacerme el favor de decirle educar correctamente a su hijo— reclamo calmado, pero aun molesto. El rubio lo miro sin entender nada. —Tu hijo…— susurro con algo de fastidio— Acaba de saltarme encima, comenzó a abrazarme gritando "Danna", "Danna" una y otra vez, y s como si eso no bastara estuvo siguiéndome por cuatro horas en todo el campus hasta hace unos minutos— finalizo cansado e irritado.

—Oh lo siento, no tenia idea, luego hablare con el— sonrió despreocupado

—Tienes problemas? — intervino otra persona, un hombre moreno, bastante alto y de físico pesado, bastante tenebroso, su cabello café caía un poco largo hasta mucho antes de sus hombros. —En mi clase hay un vándalo llamado Hidan, antes de cada examen se pone hacer un extraño ritual en medio del salón de clases para que su "dios" le ayude— gruño molesto cerrando sus ojos verdes— Imagínate soportarlo bailando y gritando en africano de aquí a allá

—Eso no es nada— se quejo una cuarta voz, presentando a un profesor de cabello plateado, sin dudas muy guapo, y seguro lo seria mas si no ocultase su cara detrás de un cubre bocas. —Yo tengo una niñata detrás de mi, ayer lleno la entrada de mi caza con perros de peluche… 57 para ser exactos, por que se entero que me gustaban los perros— termino si historia algo deprimido y por que no, hasta traumado.

—Es que Kakashi-kun es muy mono— comento de nuevo Minato al parecer sin entender la gravedad del asunto— Si tuvieras una linda novia, quizás las alumnas se calmarían… además deberías conseguir una antes de que pierdas el encanto.

—Paso de esas cosas sensei— respondió sin dar mas cuerda al asunto, sabia que de todas formas no ganaría.

—Pero… de verdad lamento no poder hacer mucho Sasori-chan…veras mis hijos… tanto Deidara como naruto… al parecer tienen una extraña enfermedad…— los tres hombres enmudecieron—No se que paso, un día estaban bien… y al día siguiente… ya no eran ellos… no recordaban nada, es como si… los hubieran cambiado— soltó una pequeña carcajada ante su ilógica afirmación— Kushina y yo estamos preocupados… no sabemos que hacer.

—Animo Minato— hablo el castaño poniendo su mano en su hombro para reconfortarlo— Tu familia te necesitara bien

—Es verdad… por cierto Sasori-chan… que paso con dei?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Estaba parado de puntitas, estirándose todo lo que su escasa estatura de 1.66 le dejaba y aun no había sido capaz de siquiera tocar el lomo azul del libro que necesitaba. Dejo que su excelente equilibrio trabajara y despego un pie del suelo, al menos ya había rozado el dorso que anunciaba en letras doradas "la tierra", pero aun así aun no alcanzaba a sacarlo.

El rubio había sido guiado a un amplia biblioteca, anexa al edificio de licenciaturas, por que cada escuela tenia su propia biblioteca, con libros mayormente específicos de acuerdo a su área. Tanta cantidad de libros solo podría equivaler a juntar todos los documentos de las aldeas existentes, o al menos eso aseguraba el rubio.

Iba a darse por vencido cuando sintió un segundo cuerpo cubrirle la espalda, el inconfundible aroma acuático (fresco, fuerte pero ligero) de la loción de Uchiha le hizo saber quien era el cuerpo rosando el suyo y también lo hizo ponerse nervioso. En especial cuando sintió la mano izquierda del Uchiha posarse sobre su cadera mientras la otra recorría en una fina caricia el brazo extendido del rubio hasta dar con el libro que con tanta insistencia quería alcanzar.

—Este es el que querías? — pregunto susurrando en su oreja, el ojiazul daba gracias adiós que estaba a espaldas a el así no podría ver su sonrojo. Asintió y dejo que el azabache tomara el libro haciendo visible sus 8 centímetros de diferencia— Aquí tienes— se lo extendió una vez que lo tubo en las manos.

—No necesitaba tu ayuda — se quejo el rubio tomando el libro y desviando su azul mirada de la carbón de su acompañante, tratando así también de contener el acelerado latido de su corazón. El Uchiha no le contesto solo lo observo durante unos segundos.

Se dirigieron a una de las muchas mesas largas de madera que estaban libres, sentándose uno frente al otro, abriendo los libros para ver con que se encontraban. La primera página del libro de Deidara mostraba la fotografía vista desde el espacio del planeta tierra, paso la hoja asombrado encontrándose con varias imágenes mas de la misma, otra hoja y las imagen esta vez detallaban con una hermosa precisión el piso de la luna e incluso la misma luna, unas cuantas hojas mas y podía ver mas planetas, seguido de fotos de la galaxia y de muchas otras mas.

Entre mas paginas pasaba, mas caos había en la mente, como alguien podía asegurar que todas esas cosas existían. O que había viajado a ellas, en caso de la luna y Marte. Ojeo algunas páginas más donde los continentes eran señalados, primero América seguido de Europa, África y Asia, no quiso mirar más, levanto su mirada del libro para ver un muy concentrado itachi que apenas iba en su primera pagina ( el si leía la información).

—Itachi tienes que ver esto! — grito levantándose de su silla y recibiendo un "shhh" de parte de la encargada que pasaba por ahí. Ofreció su libro al moreno y dejo que lo ojeara como el lo había hecho, paso precisamente en la pagina de la luna, el ojinegro parecía tan sorprendido como el y como no estarlo si el libro aseguraba que la luna no era mas que un satélite , una enorme roca oscilando alrededor de nuestro planeta.

—Y entonces… donde esta el jubi? — pregunto mas para si que para el resto y Deidara no pudo evitar verlo confundido.

—AGHH donde demonios estamos?! — grito Deidara y otro "shhh" mas le mando a callar— Quiero ir a casa— dijo sentándose en una silla a lado de itachi.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El retumbo de los motores era fuerte, pero audible. En aquel lugar tan repleto de gente poco importaba el sonido que los aviones emitiera. La gente hablando, el voceo interminable sobre los vuelos que llegaban y salían, los pitidos de las maquinas de seguridad e incluso uno que otro ladrido de los perros guardia; todo aquello opacaba enormemente al eco de las turbinas, todo ello le causaba jaqueca.

Camino derecho, con un porte altivo, del tipo que intimidaría hasta la persona mas ruda. Incluso las personas le abrían paso, casi por inercia, respetándolo instintivamente. Pero era el, que otra cosa mas podía causar su persona si no era respeto (miedo). No importaba su equipaje pues con tan solo una llama podían llevarlo a donde el quisiese incluso a Egipto, a lo mas alto de una pirámide si así lo deseaba.

En cambio siguió caminado hasta salir por la puerta principal de aquí lugar, con la misma seguridad siguió derecho hasta topar con un auto negro, como su cabello o color de ojos incluso el traje que portaba. ¿Por qué, que otro color le haría que su piel blanca resaltaran como lo hacia aquel? Subió a el, en la parte trasera y dio al chofer una pedazo de papel que contenía una dirección.

Dejo que el chofer lo llevara, mientras el miraba con atención el lugar al que había arribado. Japón sin dudas era hermoso… aburrido (según el) pero hermoso. Cuantas cosas habían cambiado en los últimos 10 años de ausencia. Eso sin dudas le causo un poco de nostalgia, pero no cambiaria el hecho de que detestara estar en ese lugar. Ni siquiera sabia por que había vuelto, solo sabia que una mañana despertó con las deseos de ir, un deseo que rayaba mas en una necesidad compulsiva.

Pero ahora ya estaba ahí, esperaría unos cuantos días a que esa sensación pasara, visitaría a unas cuantas persona y luego regresaría a Alemania… quizá pasaría por Italia… Por lo mientras se quedaría en Hotel Grand Price, no en vano tenia tanto dinero. Fueron unos minutos en el coche, en cuanto llego el ballet parking se encargo de abrirle la puerta.

—Buenos días señor— saludo el joven con su uniforme rojo y haciendo una breve reverencia, el no contesto, no tenia que hacerlo. Se dirigió al hacia la entrada donde otro hombrecillo rojo le abrió la puerta para que el pudiera ir a la recepción.

—Buenos días señor, en que puedo ayudarle?

—Deme la presidencial— ordeno más de lo que pidió. La mujer encarno una ceja y siguió con su trabajo.

—Tiene reservación? — pregunto curiosa la señorita mientras escribía en el computador.

—Esta es mi reservación— dijo sacando su American Express Centurion Card (ósea la platinum xD), la mujer no pudo evitar cara de sorpresa, rara vez los clientes podían dar el lujo de sacar la tarjeta, además el dueño de la misma era bastante guapo.

—L…l…lo siento, pero sin reservación…

—Lo lamento señor… es nueva— interrumpió el gerente sonriéndole al ojinegro, pasando olímpicamente de la recepcionista y entregando la llave directo a las manos del pelinegro — Es un honor volver a tener su presencia en un lugar como este…— sobre adulo — Señor Uchiha

El pelinegro sonrió de medio lado, al parecer podían cambiar muchas cosas, menos aquel sujeto que le adulaba tan falsamente con tal de obtener dinero, pero poco le importaba conocía a muchos como esos —Por favor, llámame Madara… Orochimaru


	6. Chapter 6

Caminaba rumbo a su habitación, pasando a lo largo de las monumentales escaleras, dejándose guiar por el barandal pintado de oro hasta el inicio del primer piso. Hace apenas unos instantes que estaba en el gran comedor, aquel donde sus padres habían decidido darles un sermón a el y a Sasuke de lo que esperaban de ellos como hijos… no, como Uchihas. Había estado leyendo uno de los tantos libros que le ofrecía su pequeña biblioteca personal, el único mejor dicho, ya que la mayoría por no decir que todos eran libros de economía y administración. Sin embargo había podido hallar en el rincón mas alejado y olvidado aquel pequeño libro de tapa blanca y letras doradas.

Una novela, al parecer de misterio. Y si bien no era muy dado a aquel tipo de lectura, era mejor que leer sobre activos y pasivos. Disfrutaba de su lectura en el comedor, lo prefería sin dudas a su habitación, aquel lugar le daba una extraña sensación de melancolía, a pesar de ser amplia y refinada, para el no era mas que una prisión elegantemente decorada… toda la casa en realidad. En ella solo podía ver el campo de entrenamiento en el que pasaba horas e incluso días intentando perfeccionar cada uno de sus movimientos con tal de darle gusto a su progenitor.

Cosa que al parecer en aquel lugar no era muy diferente, lo había notado cuando su padre llegando de su trabajo hubiera ido a la mesa donde estaba, dispuesto a cenar. Ahí fue cuando un vez mas sintió la mirada penetrante de su padre sobre su persona. Aquella miraba llena de orgullo, de expectativas, de una admiración casi insana, por la cual Sasuke hubiera matado, la que tanto odiaba. Por que solo le hacia tener responsabilidades que no quería, justo como las de un artista que mira su obra final después de años de trabajo.

Porque eso era el, no era mas que arcilla que su padre había modelado a imagen y semejanza de lo que el consideraba perfección shinobi. No es que odiara a su padre, al contrario, lo quería, lo respetaba, pero detestaba que lo tratara como alguien superior solo por su talento natural para algunas cosas.

Prefirió levantarse de la mesa e ir a su habitación, alegando un dolor de cabeza, que a pesar de ser solo una excusa no le quitaba veracidad, por en realidad le dolía. Se dejo caer en la cama cuando llego. Dejo que sus brazos abarcaran toda su extensión mientras sus pies colgaban fuera de la cama a partir de su rodilla. Miro el techo como buscando algo que llenara el extraño vacio que sentía por dentro.

Fue entonces que una imagen del rubio paso inmediatamente, desconcertándolo e incluso obligándolo a sentarse de nuevo en el colchón. Lo medito brevemente, observando aquella extraña manía de mencionar el arte en cada analogía dicha anteriormente. Se sintió asustado, por primera ves en mucho tiempo.

Fue incomprensible como la sola idea de que le gustase el rubio le llenara de terror. Y es que, a esas altura sabia perfectamente que alguien como el no necesitaba, no merecía y no quería sentir algo como eso de nuevo. Porque al contrario de lo que muchos pensaran el sabia amar, amaba a su hermano, a sus padres, a la aldea, pero también sabía que hacerlo dolía y dolía mucho. Insistió en negarlo, en buscar algo que le distrajese, evitando que pudiera pensar en aquello. Pensó mejor en su situación, en como regresar a casa… si es que existía una.

Solo hacia cuatro días que había ido a parar a ese lugar y aun no encontraban una respuesta a lo sucedido. No sabía que explicarle a su hermano menor, o a los rubios, lo único de lo que era realmente consiente es que al parecer, todo lo que conocían había quedado atrás… bastante atrás. Hasta irónicamente creyó que la loca teoría de naruto de que por alguna clase de magia habían acabado allí.

Suspiro fastidiado, incorporándose de la cama para caminar una vez mas alrededor del cuarto. Ya lo había recorrido un par de veces, pero aun parecía ser demasiado grande para una sola persona. Miro el estante libros, nuevamente como para encontrar algo oculto entre las cubiertas que le pudiera sacar de sus apuros, obviamente eso no paso, vagabundeo su vista a lo largo de los diferente aparatos aun desconocidos para el, inspeccionándolos minuciosamente, se enfoco en uno en particular y camino hacia el, sentándose en la silla de oficina frente al curioso objeto.

Lo miro por todos lados, curioseando las decenas de teclitas que se formaban ordenadamente en el negro lujo. Recorrió con sus dedos varias veces los botones, sintiendo la textura liza del plástico, circundo una en especial, la más apartada de todas como si no formara parte de aquello y acaricio suavemente el botón sorprendiéndose un poco al verlo coincidir con su dedo índice. El símbolo fue lo que más le llamo la atención, siendo solamente un circulo sin terminar y una raya vertical que tampoco acababa de atravesar el circulo.

Lo comparo con el símbolo de su clan, pero incluso eso le sonaba ridículo. Sacudió su cabeza un par de veces en forma de negación, y mejor dejo que su dedo índice se hundiera sumiendo el objeto a penas unos milímetros. Mentiría si no dijera que se espanto un poco (para empezar por que lo había delatado el pequeño saltito que lo hizo retroceder) cuando el botón despidió un brillo azulado, del mismo color del que se había tornado la pantalla antes negra.

Iba a acercarse nuevamente, pero la intromisión a su cuarto le hizo dar otro pequeño y sutil brinco de sorpresa para voltear a ver a la criada que entraba con una charola de plata en las manos y sobre esta un vaso de vidrio con agua y una caja de aspirinas. —Joven Uchiha, su padre me ha pedido que le trajera esto— hablo educadamente una menuda castaña con las mejillas teñidas en rojo.

—Déjala por ahí— hablo sereno sin sonreír pero sin sonar grosero. La muchacha obedeció viendo a penas por el rabillo del ojo al apuesto joven acercarse al aparato con sigilo como si lo fuera atacar.

—Joven se encuentra bien? — pregunto a riesgo de sonar metiche.

—Sabes usarla? — pregunto directo y sin voltear a verla.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

No podía evitar sentirse incomodo, a pesar de que tenia la confianza de permanecer calmado ante cualquier situación (era profesor después de todo), pero aun así había algo mal en toda esa situación. Estaba enojado, no podía comprender como a pesar de que el rubio tenia clases y seguramente cosas que hacer, se las pasaba por el arco del triunfo para pasarla pegado a el.

Ya eran 3 días desde que el pelilargo decidió ser su dolor de cabeza personal. Aun en clases, el rubio se quedaba quietecito y sin moverse (eso lo agradecía) a lado de su escritorio mirando a la nada, sonriendo bobamente mientras esperaba el fin de las clases para entonces, hablar todo lo que no había podido dialogar en horas de trabajo del mayor.

Lo malo era que pesar de ser irritante, empezaba a gustarle su presencia, su voz y sus gestos inocentes, dignos de un niño que esta descubriendo el mundo, justo como ahora. Hace apenas unos minutos que su celular había sonado, su error había sido dejarlo en la mesa, donde el sonido de una melodía y la incesante vibración habían llamado la atención del chico.

El rubio se encontraba mirando el particular aparato, no es que le tuviese miedo, pero ese imprevisible movimiento que tenia era particularmente extraño, se escudo detrás del escritorio, casi en posición de ataque, cual felino, esperando el momento adecuado para atacar a esa cosa. No podía evitarlo, le había dado curiosidad al verlo cuando en un arranque de felicidad había saltado sobre su profesor de artes para saludarlo, y es que cuando intento tocarlo, este se había puesto a repiquetear insistentemente.

El pelirrojo había intentado cogerlo, responder a la llamada que había estado esperando, sin embargo el rubio se había adelantado a el, sosteniendo su mano para alejarlo de esa cosa, empujándolo al piso como si temiera que fuera a estallar. Ahora el de ojos grises no sabía si reír ante la tierna escena de un rubio, apenas asomándose por el borde de la escribanía, dejando ver únicamente sus ojos que escrudiñaban con miedo, curiosidad y desconfianza el celular. O si suspirar mientras se daba por vencido.

La oscilación provocaba el desplazamiento de dicho objeto, poniendo mas en alerta al ojiazul que inconscientemente imitaba a un gato asustado en guardia y con el pelo erizado. El ojigris aguanto la carcajada que estaba por salir, pasando de largo del rubio para tomar su celular abriéndolo para responder.

—Bueno? — contesto el pelirrojo tranquilo, intentando permanecer sereno a pesar de sus ganas de sonreír.

El pelilargo recobro su postura, parándose junto a el, acercándose… demasiado cerca pensó Sasori al sentir una de las manos del rubio en su cintura mientras la otra se apoyaba en su mano para poder pararse de puntitas (por que ahora que Sasori era un humano en toda la extensión de la palabra, su desarrollo se había completado por lo que su altura había alcanzado su máximo) y hacer chocar su oído contra el del ojigris con solo el celular de intruso.

Deidara escucho apenas por unos segundos una lejana voz proviniendo del objeto, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, sorprendidos, llenos de interrogantes que no tardo en dejar salir. —Danna Que es eso?, Que es? — preguntaba y sacudía el brazo del maestro que termino por cortar la llamada para centrar su atención en el pequeño.

—Es un celular, ya sabes como un teléfono…— el rubio no entendió

—Hay una persona ahí dentro u´n? Como entraron? — comento ingenuo el rubio inspeccionado el aparato que ya tenia entre las manos

—Eso es estúpido… ya sabes… es para comunicarse— obvio el pelirrojo

—Como un comunicador u´n?

—Si, podría decirse que si, con esto puedes comunicarte con personas que estén lejos para platicar… o para emergencias… enviar mensajes, no lo se, en mis tiempos solo servían para hablar, ahora tienen tantas aplicaciones— explico sintiéndose un poco viejo ante sus propias palabras.

—Entonces…— la cara del rubio se ilumino —Si tengo uno podre hablar con Danna cuando yo quiera u´n — hablo emocionado, extendiendo su sonrisa

—Si…. Es decir no… ya te dije que soy tu profesor, no puedes ser así de intimo conmigo— lo regaño cruzando sus brazos molesto.

—Hablar con Danna cuando yo quiera — repitió ajeno al regaño , solo tomo sus cosas y salió del salón casi flotando de la pura alegría.

—Espera… no quise decir…— suspiro agitado, "¡¿Que demonios le pasaba ese rubio por la cabeza?!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Justo a la hora de la salida el rubio kitzune esperaba pacientemente a su nuevo progenitor, estaba sentado en la fuente que adornaba la entrada principal del lugar donde trabajaba su padre, meciendo sus pies armónicamente mientras admiraba, el chorro de agua salir y depositarse en copiosas gotas en la parte superficial de la fuente.

Era obvio que destacaba entre todo el alumnado por su uniforme de preparatoria, pero no dejo que la miradas de todos los mayores lo sacaran de sus pensamiento. Minato hace apenas una hora que había ido por el a la escuela y ahora le tocaba esperar que el rubio akatsuki saliera de sus clases para hacerle compañía y mas tarde el yondaime para llevarlos a casa.

—Naruto? — lo llamaron y el volteo para encontrarse con una mirada carbón.

—Itachi-san! Cuanto tiempo ttebayo—saludo el ojiazul levantándose de su lugar y dirigiéndose hacia él.

—No ha sido tanto— regreso el saludo de forma seria, pero amable— ¿Cómo has estado? — pregunto por cortesía pero con verdadera curiosidad.

—Eh estado bien este lugar es genial— exclamo entusiasmado —No puedo decir lo mismo de Deidara ttebayo — hablo riendo nervioso— No creo que le guste mucho este lugar, parece estar de buen humor cuando llegamos a casa, pero después de un rato se desespera y se encierra en su habitación— se dio a entender mejor el rubio — No quiere ni hablar conmigo, no se como haremos para trabajar juntos si se comporta así — esta vez dejo su salir un poco de sus frustración. El pelinegro solo lo miro —Odio admitirlo, pero extraño a mis amigos ttebayo

—No te preocupes, encontraremos la forma de regresar— calmo el Uchiha mayor

—Solo espero que el teme y Deidara quieran cooperar

—Lo harán, solo dales tiempo— el viento soplo desordenado los negros cabellos que eran sujetados en una coleta baja, el rubio se sonroso ligeramente, Itachi era guapo, era difícil no notarlo. Rio un poco recordando que el akatsuki rubio le había comentado y se pregunto mentalmente si la belleza de un Uchiha estaba destinada a atraer rubios.

—Ustedes no son realmente tan malos como se ven ttebayo — rio el kitzune, notando por primera vez un cambio en el rostro del mayor, cuando arqueo levemente una de sus cejas "estaba sorprendido" pensó el ojiazul

—Que te hace decir eso? — Indago angustiado aunque su cara siguiera inexpresiva

—Ah… no se muy bien— hablo asustado al sentir la fría mirada del mayor sobre el— Bueno Iruka una vez me dijo, que no existían las personas malas, solo personas… con pensamientos diferentes o pasados tortuosos… —se quedo callado un rato, al ver que algo en la cara del azabache le molestaba. —Es decir… cuando los miro a los ojos… no veo maldad… veo algo así como tristeza, soledad, son como los del teme, como los míos hace mucho tiempo— el silencio volvió a apoderarse del lugar, la cara de sorpresa de Itachi, parecía ser mas evidente ahora y eso inquietaba aun mas al menor. —Oh… podría equivocarme… no… no me hagas caso ttebayo —

El ojinegro se perdió en sus pensamientos, regañándose a sí mismo, preguntándose como es que un puberto que apenas y conocía de la vida traspasaba sus mentiras, leyendo directamente su alma. Tantos años de duro trabajo y buena actuación venidos a bajo por un niño. Respiro hondo, encontrado de nuevo paz en su cuerpo, si lo negaba todo estaría bien, pero estar junto a naruto le provocaba ser sincero.

Ya lo había escuchado de otras personas, de cómo el aura del pequeño cambiaba a la gente, era su "don" especial. Sonrió apenas y puso su mano en la rubia cabecera —Mi ototo baka tiene suerte — le dijo acariciando las amarillas hebras

—Que demonios haces aquí?! —interrumpió un tercero perceptiblemente molesto solo por el simple hecho de respirar el mismo aire que el. — Y yo que esperaba no verte hoy u´n — se quejo el rubio pelilargo cruzando sus brazos y mirando a otro lado. No mentiría, lo había estado evitando, aunque no sabía el por qué, solo que tenía que hacerlo.

El azabache no le contesto, solo se limito a palmear la cabeza de naruto de forma cariñosa antes de susurrarle al oído— Cuida de mi ototo baka— el rubio se sonrojo y evito contacto visual, ya sabia que era obvio, que lo notaran los demás no le molestaba, pero que lo hiciera su cuñad… es decir el hermano de Sasuke era mas vergonzoso.

—Dejen de secretearse u´n — reprendió el pelilargo, no es que le molestara verlos tan juntos, no, solo no le parecía correcto siendo el menor muchos años mas chico que el moreno.

—Ruidoso— fue lo único que dijo antes de irse despeinándole el cabello

Ambos rubios permanecieron callados, solo intercambiaron una que otra palabra hasta que llego Minato. El viaje a la casa fue igual de callado, a pesar de las preguntas que el rubio mayor hacia a su primogénito este parecía no querer cooperar, pues contestaba únicamente con las palabras necesarias, más que nada por el mareo constante que le ocasionaba estar dentro del auto.

Una vez en casa, los tres rubios dejaron sus cosas en la sala y caminaron hacia el comedor, a pesar de que era pocos los días con aquella situación, los rubios se habían adaptado rápidamente a una rutina, en las mañanas ibas a la escuela, por la tarde Minato recogía a naruto, llevándolo a la universidad hasta que tanto el como Deidara salieran, llegaban a casa, comían, se dedicaban a hacer sus tareas (con ayuda de su padre y madre), pasaban algo de su tarde libre inspeccionando lo que supuestamente era su vida, se bañaban, después sus padres iban a arroparlos.

Kushina ya esperaba a sus tres chicos con la comida caliente y servida, recibió a naruto con una fuerte abrazo, a su esposo un casto beso y al mayor de sus hijos con una sonrisa. Sabían que la recuperación de sus niños seria lenta pero algo le decía que Deidara permanecía mas recia a tratar con ella que con su esposo.

—Como les fue hoy chicos? —generalizo, la ojiazul alentándolos a platicar.

—Horrible— se quejo el mayor haciendo un puchero mientras comía de su sopa—Uno de los mocosos pego mi portafolios al piso, maldición, ya están grandes, cualquiera diría que sabrían comportarse… pero en cuanto sepa quién es voy a ponerle un cero en su nota final— explico calmado pero no menos enojado. La pelirroja sonrió divertida, tenia que aceptar que eso había sido ingenioso.

—Que tal tu Naru? — pregunta mas específicamente la pelirroja

—Fue genial ttebayo! Kiba llevo un extraño aparato a la escuela

—Extraño?

Flash Back

Naruto estaba solo en su pupitre, observando como el pelinegro era acosado por aquellas 3 locas mujeres que eran sus compañeras y amigas en su otra vida, una de ellas su novia actualmente. Usualmente o más bien como lo hacía desde el primer día de clase, hubiera permanecido junto a el, pero hoy no, estaba molesto, enojado porque el Uchiha era un tonto, de los grandes para peor.

Aquella mañana cuando recién se encontraron antes de las clases , el pelinegro le había saludado, habían caminado juntos hacia el salón, subido las escaleras. Ahí fue cuando todo ocurrió, naruto estaba adelantado a penas dos escalones, seguido de Sasuke que escuchaba pacientemente la sarta de tonterías que al rubio se le ocurrían. Cuando de repente, Suigetsu Aparicio, doblando el pasillo y saltando por las escaleras con una sonrisa triunfadora.

Aparentemente huía de Karin porque su "angelical" voz había resonado por todo el pasillo gritando una segura sentencia de muerte. En cuanto cayo, el peliblanco había empujado levemente al rubio que perdió el equilibrio unos segundos, sin embargo fue sostenido por el Uchiha en un ágil movimiento. Ahora lo sostenía por los hombros evitando que cayera.

Luego, una molesta Karin había empeorado las cosas, corría intentando alcanzar al albino, sin importarle quien estuviera delante de ella , había empujado una segunda vez a naruto esta vez llevándose al azabache con el, cayeron de la escalera a trastabillones.

En un principio el rubio se había asustado al sentir algo tibio en sus labios, la idea de un inminente tercer beso le llego a la cabeza. Sin embargo cuando abrió los ojos por la sorpresa se encontró con otros dos pares de ojos igual de sorprendidos que los suyos y con la mano del ojinegro interponiéndose en la unión de sus labios. Eso lo decepciono un poco pero no le dio importancia, mejor se apresuro a apartarse del azabache.

—Casi— fue la palabra del ojioscuro que llamo la atención del rubio— Si no pongo la mano hubiera sido terrible —comento el azabache aparentemente aliviado.

Y fueron esas palabras las que le hicieron sentirse irritado, ¿acaso besaba tan mal?... bueno desde ya que los beso anteriores habían sido un incidente, pero esa no era escusa… ¿o acaso era por ser hombre?, ¿Le gustaba alguien mas?, ¿Mal aliento?, ¿El clima no era lo que el Uchiha esperaba?, ¡¿Qué maldita parte era la terrible?! Estaba consiente de que no eran pareja, con esfuerzo apenas y eran amigos, pero aun así le dolió.

El rubio se paro callado, muy inusual en el. Espero a que el moreno se pusiera de pie y sin previo aviso le soltó un coscorrón. —Hey?! — se quejo el azabache, pero el rubio no respondió solo se fue molesto hacia su salón, dejando la cara del ojinegro hecha un poema de confusión.

Ahora, que se las arreglara solo con esas tres. En fin… estaba ahí sentado torturándose mentalmente, tocándose los labios de cuando en cuando imaginándose lo que hubiera podido ser, cuando Kiba llego con algo en la mano y una enorme sonrisa.

—Naruto ya salió el nuevo álbum de Metalica— el rubio lo miro sin comprenderlo. Este en respuesta, solo extendió el auricular hasta colocarlo en la oreja del ojiazul, apachurro los botones de manera ordenada y una curiosa melodía se dejo escuchar justo en su oído.

No entendía nada de lo que el sujeto decía mientras cantaba, pero sin duda el ritmo era nuevo, fresco y fascinante, le gustaba mucho, igual que el aparato cuyo nombre era I pod , según Kiba. Sin dudarlo se lo arrebato, se pudo a jugar con la teclas cuyas flechitas señalaban al lado derecho. Entre mas escuchaba mas fascinado se sentía, por eso, fue una verdadera lastima cuando Iruka llego al salón y lo obligo a entregárselo… pero definitivamente quería uno así.

Fin del flas back

—Con que era eso ttebane— rio Kushina ante lo fácil que su pequeño se asombraba

—Si puedo tener uno así ttebayo? — pregunto alegre el rubio.

—Pues, no tienes uno así en forma… pero guardas toda tu música en el celular que te compramos— hablo esta vez Minato

—Que es un celular ttebayo? — indago curioso inclinando un poco su cabeza el ojiazul menor

—Yo se! — Hablo por primera vez el pelilargo que también parecía mas entusiasta de lo usual— Es una cosa con la que hablas con las personas aunque estén muy lejos, según escuche son mejores que las águilas mensajeras— expuso el akatsuki

—De verdad? — al parecer solo ellos dos podían entenderse, por que ambos padres quedaron callados ante las "incoherencias" de sus niños.

—SI el tiene celular yo también quiero uno u´n — exigió el artista aun excitado.

—Ambos lo tienen— aseguro nerviosa la pelirroja

—Si quieren después de comer los buscamos y les enseñamos a usarlos— propuso el padre a su hijos, aunque realmente el tampoco tuviera una idea clara de cómo ocupar aquellos aparatos tan modernos.

Pareció que un interruptor encendió a los niños, pues se apresuraron a comer, casi, casi atragantándose con tal de acabar rápido.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Era un nuevo día, Minato conducía en este instante, pretendía empezar sus actividades del día como normalmente lo haría, pero lo que veía por el retrovisor le indicaba que sería un día largo y agotador. Ahora, se arrepentía de haber enseñado a sus dos adorables hijos a usar aquellos aparatos del mal.

Los rubios que estaban en la parte trasera del carro, se encontraban bastante entretenidos con los aparatos que sus padres les habían dado el día anterior poco después de cenar. En tan solo un par de horas habían aprendido como encenderlos, como recargarlos, como llamar con ellos, incluso las aplicaciones mas vánales, es decir para que querrían ellos un reloj mundial e incluso Deidara olvido el malestar que le causaban los automóviles, aunque aun se le veía verde ya no se quejaba tal parecía que se estaba más ocupado con el juego del celular que con un salud.

Minato maldijo por lo bajo cuando tuvo que gritar por tercera vez a su hijo menor , avisándole que ya habían llegado a la academia. —Naruto más vale que no te la pases pegado a esa cosa durante las clases o te lo quitare— advirtió el yondaime de forma seria, para que no tomaran su regaño tan a la ligera.

—No te preocupes, solo se lo presumiré al teme y lo guardare después ttebayo — sonrió ampliamente el rubio bajando del auto con la mochila en la espalda

—Eso espero— susurro derrotado el padre de ambos rubios —A todo esto que es un teme? — pregunto el mayor esperando obtener una respuesta del mayor de sus hijos.

—ah, es su novio u´n — soltó sin prestar atención al hombre en el asiento piloto y sin dejar de jugar. Incluso para el era obvio.

—QUE! — grito, realmente fuerte, intentando no infartarse.

Naruto, solo siguió su camino al colegio, le pareció escuchar la voz de Minato, pero le pareció una locura, camino de largo al ver que Uchiha no se encontraba esperándolo, seguramente estaba molesto por lo de ayer, nunca lo perdonaría por dejarlo con a merced de esas tres mujeres. Se felicito por su razonamiento cuando encontró al azabache solo y tranquilo en su banca, leyendo un libro de tapa verde en donde resaltaba en dorado el título del libro. Se acerco a el, jalo una silla continua al asiento del azabache y la puso a un lado para sentarse con su resplandeciente sonrisa a manera de saludo.

—Teme buenos días! — saludo entusiasta naruto sentándose en la silla que había jalado anteriormente, pero el azabache se dedico a ignorarlo olímpicamente. —Teme dije buenos días ttebayo — repitió esta vez mas molesto, no hubo una contestación, solo el sonido de la hoja cambiando de pagina. El rubio hizo un mohín de fastidio, sabía que el ojinegro estaría molesto con él, pero no que tanto.

Se dedico entonces a observarlo, sus gruesas y largas pestañas, sus ojos carbón tan profundos, llenos de misterios, siempre lo supo, que cada vez que miraba esos ojos se perdía en sensaciones extrañas que rayaban entre el amor y el deseo. Miro también su nariz, tan fina y perfecta que parecía encajar totalmente con su rostro, le siguieron los labios, tentadores, casi gritándole que los probara como anteriormente ya lo había hecho, pero tenía que aceptarlo no tenía el valor ni de pensar en ello, de hecho se sonrojo de solo hacerlo.

Poso sus manos sobre la butaca, recargando su cabeza en ellas, perdió su vista en el cielo azul que se hacía inmenso desde la ventana. Contemplo con un poco de tristeza la nada, pensando en lo idiota que podría ser el teme, es decir, cualquiera podría notar cómo le miraba, de la devoción que le dedicaba a cada mirada aun no queriéndolo. Sus amigos lo descubrieron, incluso Itachi lo sabía, ¿entonces por qué el Uchiha menor no lo comprendía? ¿o era quizá que lo notaba pero no le correspondía? De ser así, era obvio que lo ignoraba a posta.

Su mirada se entristeció sin reparar en ello. Solo volvió a la realidad cuando unos dedos picaron su frente un par de veces, miro a su alrededor encontrándose con los pozos negros del Uchiha menor que habían dejado a un lado su lectura para centrase en el rubio. Se sintió un poco sorprendido, ante la repentina atención.

Había sido un momento de debilidad, o eso se dijo el azabache cuando vio la mirada azul tan apagada mirando a la nada, la idea era no hablarle de ser posible en todo el día, pero no había podido evitar sentir una enorme culpa al ser la causa en la tristeza del rubio.

Aun con su enorme potencial para analizar las situaciones, no comprendía por que el kitzune estaba tan molesto con el, al contrario, debería estar agradecido por proteger lo de un momento incomodo, mentiría si dijese que no quería besar al rubio, pero no pensaba que el chico quisiese lo mismo y aunque así fuera no podían, se suponían que eran enemigos, que regresarían a su lugar de origen, tendrían que separarse, volver a luchar uno contra el otro. Por eso se negaba a caer en la tentación.

Miro al ojiazul, había veces que creía que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, que el deseo de naruto por tenerlo cerca era por mas que simple amistad, rio internamente ante su activa imaginación. Pico al rubio en la mejilla para regresarlo a la realidad, en cuanto las orbes azules chocaron con las negras de el, sintió una extraña sensación recorre la espalda, entonces a partir de ese momento su cuerpo pareció moverse por si solo.

Su mano viajo hasta la barbilla del rubio, lo atrajo hacia el para que dejara de ocultarse entre sus brazos (los del rubio), no dejaron de mirarse, aun cuando la cercanía disminuía considerablemente de poco a poco. Al diablo Konoha, los ninja, sus amigos, lar normas, todo. La mano del azabache viajo en una suave caricia hasta la mejilla del rubio, paso suavemente su dedos, tan delicadamente que por un momento el ojiazul se sintió de cristal, se fueron acercando mas , sus alientos se mezclaron. —Naruto…— susurro el ojinegro acercándose un poco mas, ya sintiendo el calor que despedían los labios del menor , aunque no dejo de verlo pudo imaginarse y sentir entre su dedos el ardor en las mejillas de naruto. Era cuestión de milímetros…

—Sas…

—Se van a besar? — escucharon de repente, se asustaron y automáticamente tomaron distancia, recuperando la respiración que pareció contenerse por horas. Miraron al intruso, ambos enrojecidos y enfadados.

Se toparon con una sonrisa casi siniestra, burlona, llena de picardía —Suigetsu— susurro enfadado el ojinegro, el rubio solo desvió la mirada y susurro derrotado. La vida parecía estar en contra de que se besaran.

Lo medito un poco, iban a besarse, ambos, no solo por accidente, se sintió enrojecer de nuevo, pero inevitablemente feliz, quizá, sol tal vez un poco, el teme no era tan idiota como parecía y tal vez, podría pasar algo bueno a partir de ahora.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El camino restante había escuchado murmurar a que se autonombraba su padre un millón de maldiciones, que pedían la muerte de aquel "insano" bastardo que osaba meterse con la inocencia de "su angelical pequeño". Deidara rio de solo imaginar lo que le esperaba al Uchiha menor, Minato estaba empezando a caerle bien y le caería mejor si cumpliera cada una de sus amenazas-bastante creativas por cierto- fueran cumplidas.

En cuanto llegaron, el rubio pelilargo bajo del auto y comenzó a caminar con celular en la mano. El hokage, por primera vez ignoro lo que hacia uno de sus retoños y se fue a su trabajo aun condenado a la pareja del menor de sus hijos.

El rubio akatsuki siguió su camino, quería encontrarse con su pelirrojo maestro para pasar todo el día con él. Estaba tan entretenido con el juego de bolitas del celular que dejo de ver el camino, solo le interesaba saber como hacer que la aquella bolita roja saltara el puente sin perder una de sus vidas. No supo cuando camino, o hacia donde lo hizo, solo sintió una mano tomándose la libertad colarse por cintura. Volteo asustado despegando por primera ves en ese día la vista del moderno aparato.

—Que diablos?! — fue lo que dijo al encontrarse con el Uchiha. —Que crees que haces u´n?! — le grito indignado antes de forcejar con el

—De nada— lo soltó y dejo que viera la fuente enfrente de el. Sin saberlo, se había dirigido a ciegas hacia la fuente, un poco mas y hubiera caído dentro, se sintió avergonzado de su propia estupidez.

—No… no necesitaba tu ayuda, ya lo sabía u´n — mintió tan obviamente pero el Uchiha no movió ni uno solo de sus músculos faciales.

—Presta mas atención— regaño en tono indescifrable pasando de largo su mentira.

—Ya te dije que la había visto u´n?! — le grito sonrojado, enojado, levantando su puño con el celular en el y haciendo crujir con la fuerza contenida del coraje. El azabache miro la mano de Deidara, le agarro de la muñeca y le arrebato el celular de la mano—Oye! Eso es mio! — le reclamo

—Lo se— le dijo con calma, abriendo el celular y apretando las teclas, el rubio miro atento como el ojinegro daba un ultimo apretón a la tecla verde fue cuando lo escucho en cuestión de segundos, un sonido polifónico muy diferente a de Sasori.

El azabache saco entonces de la bolsa del saco que usaba un aparato similar al del rubio, presiono la pantalla del teléfono, para sorpresa del ojiazul aquel aparato no tenia teclas, solo tenía la pantalla. Cerro el teléfono del otro lado, no sin antes guardar su número en el y se lo aventó al rubio.

—Que demonios hiciste u´n? —pregunto el rubio confundido

—Nada, solo ve a tus clases— le ordeno, o eso le pareció al rubio. Pero a el nadie le decía que hacer. El mayor solo se dio la vuelta y se fue a la parte de ingeniería de la universidad. —Por cierto…— atrajo la atención del ojiazul que volteo a verlo sin muchas ganas.

—Que u´n?

—Buenos días— saludo con naturalidad sonriendo un poco, provocando un notable sonrojo al rubio.

—No tienen nada de buenos u´n! — grito el rubio echándose a correr con el corazón en la garganta, tratando de convencerse que Itachi no era en absoluto atractivo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El pelirrojo caminaba por los pasillos del instituto de arte, en un estado casi paranoico, volteaba constantemente a los lados hacia adelante y de vez en cuando hacia atrás. Con el sencillo temor de que el rubio apareciera mágicamente de la nada como lo había hecho en veces anteriores, incluso lo creía capaz de salir de bajo de sus pies… solo por si acaso miro hacia abajo con cierta cara de terror, encontrándose con el reluciente piso de caoba. Respiro aliviado, era solo su paranoia jugando con el.

—Que hay en el piso u´n? — pregunto una dulce voz desde su espalda que le hizo estremecer, no supo si decir de miedo u otra cosa. Volteo lentamente sintiendo el sonido de cada uno de sus hueso al hacerlo, como si se rompiera, ese chico realmente lo ponía tenso. —Buenos días Danna— saludo entusiasta el rubio abrazándose a el

El ojigris no saludo, incluso parecía un poco azul ante la sola llegada de el. Recordó lo que había venido a ser con el, lo soltó por un momento y saco de los pantalones de mezclilla el celular color negro. —Mira Danna ahora tengo uno, podremos platicar aunque no nos veamos no es algo genial u´n? — pregunto ingenuamente feliz

—Pero si yo ya te había dicho…— no pudo continuar su sermón debido al insistente sonido que salida del celular en la mano de Deidara

—Que es eso u´n? — pregunto incauto sosteniendo el aparato con ambas manos.

—Es un mensaje, solo responde el sonido es irritante— respondió el ojigris arto de la canción que salía del celular.

El rubio abrió el aparato, viendo la imagen de un sobre amarillo que resplandecía incesantemente, dio clic a la tecla del costado que decía abrir, leyó el remitente y enseguida frunció el seño, ese bastardo había guardado su número en su teléfono y le estaba jodiendo ahora que estaba en sus preciosos momentos con Danna.

Leyó el resto "deja de tontear". Tres palabras y le había irritado, para empezar, ¿Cómo sabia el que estaba tonteando?-era obvio pero él no lo veía así- contesto rápidamente el mensaje como dios le dio a entender. "yo no estoy tonteando maldito cretino" lo envió y volvió a centrar su atención en Sasori.

—Perdón Danna, me decías que…— el sonido volvió a salir, lo abrió enojado.

"Que feo humor tienes" leyó esta vez, un tic apareció en su ojo derecho, ese sujeto era irritante, contesto de nuevo apretando fuertemente las teclas del celular incluso el pelirrojo creyó que las rompería en un segundo. "Tú me haces tener mal humor, eres irritante" contesto casi lanzando fuego por la boca y regreso su vista al ojigris intentando sonreírle.

El pelirrojo se sintió tentado a preguntar quién era el que borraba tan repentinamente el humor del rubio, pero se mantuvo cayado. El teléfono volvió a sonar, empezaba a sentirse ligeramente irritado por perder constantemente la atención del rubio.

"Entonces dejare de hablarte" el rubio que había abierto con expresión molesta el aparatito, pero en cuanto observó el mensaje borro el enojo de su cara y lo cambio por uno de preocupación ¿lo decía en serio? No es que realmente lo irritara en estricto sentido de la palabra, pero si era molesto. Se pregunto a si mismo si iba en serio, tenían que regresar a casa, así que no podía simplemente hacerlo a un lado, ¿o si?. Contesto el mensaje de forma lenta esta vez y una vez lo hubo terminado lo releyó, no creía que pudiera escribir aquello, pero, daba igual, algo le decía que debía de enviarlo y lo hizo, casi sin pensarlo.

"No lo dije enserio… me gustas… un poco" del otro lado de la universidad, un azabache abría grande los ojos de sorpresa, no hubo mucha expresión, pero cualquiera que lo observara en ese momento sabría que estaba sorprendido. Le tomo unos minutos hacer que su cerebro analizara el mensaje. La palabra "gustar" no tenia que ser necesariamente en sentido romántico, así que no había porque espantarse. Y conociendo al rubio, con lo impulsivo que era, lo más seguro es que no lo dijera con esas intensiones, aun así, sintió su corazón dejar de latir.

Respondió un poco tarde, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se había quedado en blanco –eso nunca le había pasado, pero siempre había una primera vez para todo-

Sasori se quedo tieso en su lugar viendo como la mirada del rubio quedaba prendada al celular, aguardando impaciente por que sonara de nuevo. Pareció asustarse y sorprenderse cuando lo hizo incluso sintió debatirse entre si leerlo o no.

El ojigris miro expectante al rubio, buscando analizar cada uno de sus gestos "no hablaba en serio tonto…" había escrito Itachi refiriéndose al hecho de dejar de hablarle, Sasori vio molestia en los chispeantes ojos del rubio y luego casi por arte de magia la ira se fue, un sonrojo tiño encantadoramente sus mejillas a la vez que un gesto de sorpresa aparecía en su rostro.

Deidara dejo caer el brazo que tenía el celular a un costado y con la otra mano cubrió su cara, ocultando su vergüenza, definitivamente mataría a ese bastardo al cual no podía leerle la mente.

"pero… tu también me gustas"


End file.
